Chained Up : Demon Slaves
by Ajeng Hyakuya
Summary: [CHAP 7 IS UP] "Sebuah virus, aku tak tahu apakah itu memang virus atau kutukan, dalam sekejap mata meracuni seluruh dunia. Tapi biar kupertegas. Ini bukan virus zombie. Bukan! Ini sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding virus fiksi itu maupun virus-virus nyata seperti Ebola dan Zika. Namaku Zhang Yixing. Mimpi buruk ini baru dimulai."/ SuLay, HunHan, and other EXO pairs
1. Chapter 1 : RAIN

"Hm hm hm~ Hm hm hm~"

Senandung kecil nan merdu menggema di kegelapan fana. Beresonansi pada tiap sudutnya yang tak terhingga.

Selang beberapa sekon kemudian, lantas terdengar tawa singkat yang kental akan kesenangan dan kepuasan.

" _O thank for Your Bless, Ma Majesty._

 _For once again paid your attention to me._

 _I shall make you feel satisfied._

 _And You shall not had any regret about my show,_ "

Kegelapan perlahan memudar, mulai menampakkan punggung kokoh figur tegap berbalut busana era Yunani Kuno. Dalam genggaman tangannya, sebuah cawan keperakan mungil yang berisi cairan hitam pekat yang terus bergejolak, seperti benar-benar hidup.

" _The sheeps was sleep, the wolves do hunt._

 _The sheeps awake, the wolves now ruled._

 _The time is up, the time is up_ ,"

Keadaan sekitar semakin terang dan jelas kala sosok itu menuangkan isi cawan ke dalam sebuah kolam kecil di hadapannya. Kejernihan kolam itu dengan cepat lenyap, kalah oleh dominasi hitam dari sebuah tuangan cawan.

Setitik nila merusak susu sebelangga.

Air dalam kolam itu lantas bereaksi dengan hebatnya. Nampak seperti lumpur yang mendidih. Meletup dan pecah. Meletup dan pecah. Lalu perlahan menyusut ke bawah. Seolah air dalam bak mandi yang tersedot ketika penutup bak dibuka. Hingga hilang tanpa sisa.

Figur itu membuka genggaman tangannya. Cawan yang ada lantas lenyap menjadi abu. Tidak jatuh ke lantai dan membuat bunyi berisik.

Ia pun menarik senyuman lebar. Senyum yang membisikkan segala kelicikan dan tipu muslihat.

"Terimalah air suci dariku, manusia,"

* * *

Inspired by The Stain and Legion

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Chained Up : Demon Slaves**

 **Chapter 1**

 **'RAIN'**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Angst, Romance

Cast : EXO members and SM artists

Pair : SuLay, HunHan, and others

Rate : T+ (for story) and M (for blood and sexual scene)

Warning : Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll.

x

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

x

x

x

* * *

"Xing,"

"Yixing!"

Pria itu menggeram kecil. Rasa merinding kontan merayap ke sekujur tubuhnya ketika selimut hangat yang membelainya ditarik oleh sang ibu. Membuat badan mulusnya terpaksa menyapa dinginnya hawa pagi.

"Yixing, ayo bangun,"

"Sebentar, _ma_ ,"

"Hari ini kamu pertama kuliah kedokteran, kan? Ayo, bangun. Dokter itu bukan pemalas,"

Menyerah pada kekeras-kepalaan ibunya, akhirnya Yixing membuka matanya yang agak memerah oleh rasa kantuk yang masih membebani kepalanya. Pandangannya beralih ke jendela besar kamarnya yang memaparkan pemandangan luar.

Pepohonan rimbun yang dulu menghiasi tepian jalan depan rumah masih meranggas. Suasana sekitar tetap saja gersang seperti beberapa bulan terakhir. Bahkan kicauan burung sudah tak terdengar lagi sekarang.

Ia tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Cepat mandi. _Mama_ siapkan sarapan dulu,"

" _Xie_ ,"

Yixing bangkit dari ranjangnya. Pandangannya tak beranjak dari bingkai kotak jendelanya.

Kalau saja ia bisa sihir. Tak ada salahnya bukan jika ingin menurunkan hujan?

...

" _Gege_ lama sekali kayak kura-kura,"

Baru saja pantatnya mendarat di kursi ruang makan, Yixing sudah disambut dengan keluhan dari adik semata wayangnya yang entah itu bermaksud menyindirnya atau memang mengeluhkan lamanya ia mandi hingga berpakaian.

Pria dengan lesung pipi khas itu pun melayangkan pandangan sewot ke arah saudara manjanya itu, "Kayak kamu enggak lama aja pas milih baju,"

"Aku milih bajunya lama soalnya bajuku banyak, tahu,"

"Alesan, alesan,"

"Beneran, tahu!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua ini. Pagi-pagi sudah berantem,"

"Nah, dengarkan kata _baba_ kalian," sahut Nyonya Zhang seraya menata hidangan-hidangan untuk sarapan pagi, "Terutama kamu, Zitao. Kakakmu, kan, hari ini pertama kali masuk kuliah. Harusnya kamu beri semangat, bukannya malah diejek,"

" _Xie, mama_ ,"

Mata kakak beradik itu pun bertemu sekilas, sebelum keduanya saling melemparkan pandangan dengan gumaman 'huh'. Sedangkan Nyonya Zhang hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekanakan putra-putranya itu.

Tuan Zhang menyantap sesuap sup jamur bagiannya, "Tadi _baba_ lihat ramalan cuaca. Katanya hari ini akan ada hujan, loh!"

Semuanya nampak terkejut bukan main mendengar pernyataan kepala keluarga Zhang itu.

"Ini beneran, _baba_?" tanya Zitao, benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang ayah.

"Iya. Sampai orang-orang dinas meteor-apalah itu diwawancarai juga,"

Wanita berkepala empat itu tersenyum lega, tak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya, "Wah, akhirnya. Sudah enam bulan ini tidak turun hujan,"

Sementara itu Yixing yang nampaknya tak begitu memperhatikan topik pembicaraan hangat keluarganya pun beranjak bangun dari meja makan. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah sampai gedung universitas tepat waktu, "Aku mau berangkat dulu, _baba, mama_ , Tao,"

"Hati-hati, _ge_ ,"

"Jangan lupa bawa payung,"

Yixing menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah," ucapnya sembari mengambil tasnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Dah!"

Sosok anak sulung keluarga Zhang itu pun menghilang di balik pintu ruang makan, menuju pintu utama rumah.

Suasana ruang makan menjadi hening mengikuti kepergian Yixing yang mendadak.

"Ada yang mau ikut _baba_ hujan-hujanan?

" _Baba_ ... "

Nyonya Zhang dan putra bungsunya hanya bisa menghela napas, sweatdrop.

...

"Kelas hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Selamat siang,"

"Siang,"

Yixing mendesah lega sambil menata buku-bukunya. Akhirnya hari pertama kuliah yang cukup berat selesai juga. Bagaimana tidak berat? Dosennya sudah memberikan segunung materi yang membuatnya agak kelabakan dalam mencatat tiap detail pokoknya dalam buku catatannya.

Yah, tapi setidaknya ia akan mulai terbiasa untuk beberapa pertemuan ke depannya.

Lelaki itu reflek memandang langit dari kaca jendela kelas. Nampak gumpalan-gumpalan awan gelap memenuhi langit, mengubah biru pudar menjadi abu-abu kehitaman. Seolah suasana siang hari itu bagaikan petang hari.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan ayahnya kalau hari ini akan hujan.

Setelah sekian lama, batinnya.

Jujur dirinya memang merasa sangat senang dari lubuk terdalam hatinya.

Tapi, kenapa ia malah punya firasat yang buruk?

Sangat buruk.

...

"Hai,"

Yixing menoleh ke samping kanan. Seorang lelaki muda, mungkin seumurannya, menghampirinya yang masih berjalan menyusuri halaman universitas menuju gerbang keluar.

"Zhang Yixing, kan?"

"Iya," jawabnya singkat seraya mengangguk.

"Kita sekelas,"

Pria asli China itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Oh, iya, iya. Aku ingat,"

"Byun Baekhyun,"

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan.

"Zhang Yixing. Panggil saja aku Lay,"

"Lay?"

"Teman-teman SMA-ku dulu sering memanggilku Lay,"

Mendengar penuturan dari Yixing, Baekhyun lantas mengangguk-angguk sembari bergumam 'ooo'.

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Mungkin karena masih merasa canggung. Lagipula Yixing sendiri tak menyangka akan langsung punya kenalan di hari pertama kuliah. Biasanya ia butuh dua atau tiga hari untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya di sekolah dulunya. Tapi baguslah. Kata ibunya, ia harus punya banyak-banyak kenalan. Biar nanti gampang cari kerja, katanya.

Yixing pun membuka suara, "Hari ini mendung sekali, ya. Tak seperti biasanya,"

"Iya,"

"Akhirnya, hujan turun juga. Rasanya seperti keajaiban,"

"Waspadalah,"

"Hm?" Pria itu menoleh kembali ke arah teman barunya itu.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya. Raut wajahnya begitu serius, "Kau harus hati-hati. Ini bukan mukjizat, tapi bencana. Malapetaka,"

"Maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

"Hanya yang mendapat berkah dari Tuhan yang bisa tetap hidup,"

Yixing makin keheranan dengan kata-kata Baekhyun yang semakin lama, semakin susah dicerna.

Membingungkan.

"Ya sudah. Aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Belum sempat ia meminta kejelasan, temannya itu sudah berlari pergi seraya melambaikan tangan. Meninggalkan Yixing yang diliputi sejuta kebingungan dalam kepalanya.

...

Yixing menyesap teh hijau pesanannya, sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya rileks di sofa empuk cafe itu.

Ia menoleh ke luar.

Orang-orang nampak bersorak sorai menyambut hujan yang turun dengan begitu derasnya membasahi tiap jengkal tanah. Bahkan hanya dirinya seorang yang masih berada di dalam cafe.

"Hujan! Hujan!"

"Terima kasih, Tuhan!"

"Terpujilah Engkau, Tuhan!"

Sahutan demi sahutan dengan volume keras terus mengalun dari keramaian di tengah jalan.

Mengenai hujan, entah kenapa perkataan Baekhyun terus terngiang-ngiang. Kenapa ia mengatakan hujan ini adalah bencana? Ada apa antara berkah Tuhan dan tetap bertahan hidup? Apakah ia bisa melihat masa depan?

Dan semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin pening kepalanya.

Ia pun kembali meminum teh hijau yang masih hangat itu.

Yixing menghela napas panjang.

Sepertinya ia harus menunggu hujan reda sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

...

Bau basah dan bau tanah yang bercampur menjadi satu aroma unik begitu kental dalam udara jalan. Aroma yang sudah sejak lama tak tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Rasanya asing, tapi begitu penuh akan nostalgia.

Yixing berbelok ke arah kanan. Rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari persimpangan gang.

"Hm?"

Ia spontan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Di sebuah gang buntu depan persimpangan, ada seseorang, mungkin kakek tua, yang tengah berlutut membelakanginya. Suasana langit yang masih segelap malam membuat sosok itu tak begitu jelas dalam pandangannya.

'Kenapa ada orang di tempat seperti itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia juga sebenarnya heran kenapa malah berhenti. Salahkan alam bawah sadarnya yang mendorongnya untuk memberikan atensi berdasar rasa penasaran pada kakek itu.

Setelah lama memperhatikan, pria itu pun mengendikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan. Sepertinya lelaki tua di hadapannya sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Dan mungkin ini urusan pribadi.

Namun, tanpa Yixing sadari, kakek itu sontak berdiri.

Kepalanya berputar ke belakang dengan perlahan sebagaimana burung hantu memutar kepalanya, hingga terdengar suara tulang yang patah.

Matanya menghitam seperti penuh oleh tinta.

Dan ia menggeram.

...

"Aku pulang,"

Suasana gelap menyambut Yixing seusai menutup pintu masuk.

" _Mama_? _Baba_?" panggilnya. "Tao?"

Perasaan lelaki itu makin tak enak karena tak ada suara balasan. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

Apa jangan-jangan ada pembu-?

" _Gege_!"

Yixing agak terkejut ketika sang adik tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Tao, ada apa?"

Dengan enggan, sang adik melepaskan pelukannya. Bukannya menjawab, ia justru menunduk dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Yixing, syukurlah,"

Pria itu menoleh ke arah belakang Tao, tepatnya depan pintu kamar orangtuanya. Di mana Nyonya Zhang yang terduduk lemas bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu, " _Mama?_ "

"Cepat bawa Zitao pergi!" sergahnya dengan keras.

Ia agak terkejut dengan bentakan dari sang ibu. Kenapa mereka berdua ketakutan? Ada apa ini? "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?!" tanyanya kesal, tak tahan dengan ketidakjelasan dari ibunya maupun adiknya.

Dan di mana ayahnya?

BRAK! BRAK!

"Itu suara apa?" tanya Yixing spontan, panik dan kaget.

Tao akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata Yixing, "Itu _baba_. _Baba_ tiba-tiba ... jadi seperti monster," tuturnya pelan. Ia pun ganti memeluk lengan sang kakak. Sampai Yixing sendiri bisa merasakan tubuh adiknya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"... apa?"

"Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi!"

Bentakan dari Nyonya Zhang kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunan rasa tak percayanya.

"Tapi _mama_ bagaimana?" tanya Yixing.

"Sudah, cepat! Yang penting kamu sama Zitao selamat du-ugh!" Belum selesai berkata, Nyonya Zhang tiba-tiba memegang dadanya dan perlahan membungkukkan badannya.

" _Mama_!" teriak Tao. Dari nadanya, seperti tak ingin kehilangan sang ibu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yixing menggenggam erat tangan Tao dan menariknya seraya berlari menuju pintu depan rumah.

Yixing sekilas melirik ke arah belakang.

Ibunya memuntahkan gumpalan-gumpalan hitam mengerikan. Dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Yixing, matanya berubah menjadi hitam legam, tanpa warna putih sedikitpun.

Saat itulah, Yixing merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas.

Dan ia ingin pingsan.

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

Sesosok lelaki mendarat di sebuah atap menara. Sayap hitam bak kepemilikan gagak itu pun membentang lalu membungkus tubuhnya, melindunginya dari segala ancaman.

Di bawah sana, orang-orang mulai berkeliaran tak tentu arah. Mata mereka semua sama.

Hitam pekat bak tinta.

Ia pun menyeringai lebar menyaksikan mahakaryanya.

" _Your angel is coming, my slaves_ ,"

* * *

Yap, akhirnya fic kedua saya publish juga.

Jadi ini ceritanya mirip kayak fic-fic zombie. Cuma agak diubah dikit, di mana konsep orang-orang keinfeksinya mirip film Legion. Yang pernah nonton filmnya, pasti tahu.

Main pair-nya Sulay sama Hunhan. Tapi tenang. Bakalan ada pair-pair EXO lainnya juga, kok. Kayak Kristao sama Chanbaek.

Cuma ini yang bisa saya sampaikan. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Jangan lupa review, chingudeul. Makin banyak review, makin cepet update-nya.

Annyeong... ^^

Note : Ada yang bisa tebak siapa sosok misterius di awal dan akhir chapter? Clue-nya dia member EXO.


	2. Chapter 2 : RUN AND FIGHT

"Ayo!"

Setelah sepersekian detik penuh kecekaman yang melemaskan raganya, Yixing pun kembali mendapatkan kekuatan serta kesadarannya. Keduanya pun melesat keluar dari pintu depan.

Namun derap kaki mereka harus terhenti secara paksa.

Di depan rumah Keluarga Zhang, banyak orang-orang, ironisnya para tetangga sekitar, yang berdiri menghadap rumah. Mereka semua menatap keduanya dengan mata hitam mengerikan itu. Seperti mayat hidup, menakutkan.

Kakak-adik itu membatu di tempat ibarat mendapat tatapan dari Medusa, merinding dan diliputi ketakutan besar dalam diri mereka.

'Kali ini, demi Tuhan,' batin Yixing.

Ia akan benar-benar pingsan!

"Bagaimana, _ge_?" tanya Tao. Kedua tangannya yang mencengkram lengan sang kakak makin mengerat. Ia benci situasi ini. Ia benci menjadi sosok yang tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang masuk rumah hantu. Tapi ia bisa apa sekarang?

Pria itu mendesah sekilas, sebelum menelan ludahnya mentah-mentah. Barangkali saliva yang tertelan ikut melunturkan paranoia yang meliputi dirinya, "Tidak apa-apa. _Gege_ tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu," bisiknya pelan.

Kakak beradik itu saling mengeratkan genggaman pada satu sama lain. Kemudian, mereka pun melangkah dengan cepat melalui orang-orang itu, menuju jalan yang nampaknya lebih longgar di sebelah kanan.

" _God's belong are foolish_ ,"

Yixing mengacuhkan kalimat itu, berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada jalan keluar. Jangan sampai kata-kata mereka menggoyahkan benteng keberaniannya.

" _Sold your soul to Demon_ ,"

Tao menatap nanar anak kecil itu, ia ingat. Namanya Linfeng. Kediamannya dekat taman bermain, tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia sering melihatnya bersama teman-temannya bermain ketika pulang sekolah. Tapi sekarang, anak ceria itu telah lenyap. Ia tak ada bedanya dengan Toshio dari Ju-On. Atau malah lebih seram lagi.

" _Only Him the Mercy and Affection_ ,"

Salah seorang dari mereka, seorang pria paruh baya dengan kepala miring ke sisi kanan atas, mencengkram pundak Yixing. Rahangnya lantas membuka lebar, menampakkan barisan gigi runcing tajam yang rapat namun berantakan. Mengeluarkan auman keras yang menakutkan.

"Lari!"

* * *

Inspired by The Stain and Legion

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Chained Up : Demon Slaves**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **'RUN AND FIGHT'**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Suspense, Angst, Romance, Mystery

Cast : EXO members and SM artists

Pair : SuLay, HunHan, and others

Rate : T+ (for story) and M (for blood, horror, and sexual scene)

Warning : Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll.

x

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

x

x

x

* * *

Deru napas yang cepat dan berat terdengar kentara dari balik dinding kokoh sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang terbengakali. Kedua Zhang bersaudara nampak terduduk lemas bersandarkan dinding kusam berhias lumut salah satu sisi gedung.

Yixing menarik satu napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Sebisa mungkin menormalkan tempo pernapasannya seusai pelarian mereka yang memacu adrenalinn dan cukup menguras energi.

Setelah memastikan sang adik menjadi lebih tenang, ia pun melayangkan pertanyaan yang telah terpendam lama dalam kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Tao? Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba-"

"Tadi, _baba_ dan _mama_ berada di pekarangan rumah, menikmati hujan," sela pemuda bermata panda itu. Nada suaranya terkesan begitu enggan untuk menceritakan kembali persitiwa beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi Tao bukanlah tipikal saudara yang mau membuat kakaknya tersiksa oleh ketidaktahuan, "Setelah hujan reda dan keduanya masuk rumah, _baba_ tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya sangat pusing,"

"Lalu sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi,"

Anak sulung keluarga Zhang itu masih menutup mulut, membiarkan saudara bungsunya itu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

" _Baba_ mulai bertingkah aneh. Ia terus menggeram dan menjadi sangat agresif. Sampai aku dan _mama_ tak punya pilihan lain selain menguncinya di dalam kamar,"

Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya.

"Aku sangat takut, _ge_ ," isak Tao, air matanya menetes satu. Pemuda dengan mata tegas namun lembut itu mulai terseguk-seguk. Sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak melampiaskan tangisannya dengan raungan keras seperti orang menangis pada umumnya. Dan yang jelas itu lebih sakit daripada melampiaskannya.

Yixing pun memeluk sang adik yang bermandikan peluh dingin. Rasa sendu terpancar jelas dalam manik kelabunya.

Kenapa hidup mereka harus berubah menjadi serumit ini?

...

Seorang pemuda berlari dengan putus asa menyusuri jalan sempit antar gedung-gedung tinggi. Air muka bingung dan panik tercetak jelas dalam rupa manisnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, sebuah bayangan gelap melesat bak elang, terus mengincar sang mangsa hingga terdapat sebuah celah dan kemudian sepasang kaki bercakarnya akan mengurung mangsa itu dalam cengkramannya.

Lelaki dengan hamparan kulit seputih susu itu berusaha untuk memekikkan kata 'tolong'. Namun sayangnya, saat ini ia tak bisa berpikir dengan logis dan matang. Otaknya tak bisa memerintahkan saraf pita suaranya untuk bergetar. Yang ada saat ini di dalam otaknya hanyalah kabur, belok kanan, belok kiri, lurus, seterusnya sampai ia tak dikejar lagi oleh makhluk misterius itu.

Ia terus memaksakan tubuh kurusnya untuk tetap berlari. Meski kakinya sudah terasa begitu berat dan pegal.

Ia tahu dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Ia ingin berhenti, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti di saat maut hampir menjemputnya!

Tanpa ia sadari, makhluk misterius itu berhasil mencapai belakang tubuhnya. Bayangan hitam gedung yang jauh lebih gelap menutupi wujud aslinya, tak membiarkan siapapun menyaksikannya. Kecuali rahang manusia yang terfokus pada bibir seksi yang menggairahkan.

"Luhan ..." desah sosok itu tepat di kepingan telinga kirinya. Singkat dan sepintas, namun begitu kental oleh obsesi dan nafsu.

"Jangan mendekat!" pekik sang lelaki.

Tubuhnya sontak berbalik ke arah belakang. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung sosok yang tak ada lelah-lelahnya mengejarnya.

Namun ia tak mendapati apapun di sana.

Kosong.

'Ke mana perginya sosok itu?' pikir Luhan.

Pandangannya masih terfokus pada seluruh sudut jalan sempit itu. Luhan memilih untuk diam di tempat, menstabilkan hembusan napasnya yang tidak karuan setelah berlarian sejak menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa makhluk seperti manusia itu tahu namaku?" gumamnya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar tempat itu. Memastikan tak ada satupun makhluk menakutkan yang menungguinya ataupun bersiap menerkamnya.

Sebaiknya ia segera mencari tempat yang aman.

...

"Tao, kau tahu tempat yang .. aman mungkin?"

Yang ditanya terkesiap sejenak, berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan pemikiran yang didapat otaknya, "Kurasa tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Tapi entah, ya?"

Yixing mendesah singkat, sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban sang adik. Tapi mau bagaimana? Ia tak bisa memaksa Tao yang memang tidak tahu banyak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, langkah santai keduanya harus terinterupsi ketika Yixing membentangkan lengan kirinya, mencegah saudaranya itu berjalan lebih jauh. Yang ia lakukan secara mendadak itu jelas bukan tanpa alasan.

"Sembunyi!" perintahnya setengah berbisik.

Keduanya pun dengan cepat menghampiri jalan buntu kecil dengan tumpukan kayu yang berserakan.

Seorang, sepertinya salah satu korban fenomena wabah misterius hari ini, melintas. Langkahnya nampak begitu lesu, seperti tak punya tenaga.

" _You can run away_ ," racau orang itu sebelum berhenti beberapa meter dari sisi ujung jalan tempat Zhang bersaudara bersembunyi. Tubuhnya membelakangi mereka.

" _But once a target, forever will be found_ ,"

Tao dan Yixing lantas saling memandang satu sama lain. Saling menanyakan lewat pandangan apakah mereka memikirkan hal yang sama mengenai dua rangkaian kata-kata barusan.

Seolah memanfaatkan satu-dua sekon kelengahan mereka, pria paruh baya itu pun berbalik dalam satu kedipan dan menyerang ke arah mereka.

"Menghindar!"

Lagi-lagi Yixing menarik lengan Tao seperti yang ia lakukan di rumah beberapa saat yang lalu. Membuat penerkam mereka menabrak dinding jalan yang kosong.

Yixing reflek merentangkan tangannya, kode bahwa ia takkan membiarkan adiknya menjadi korban manusia jadi-jadian itu. Tremor ketakutan kembali menjangkiti tubunya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh takut kali ini!

Ketika penyerang mereka memutar badan, spontan terdorong oleh rangsangan syaraf tak sadar, Yixing pun mengambil sebuah kayu berujung tajam dan menghujamkannya telak ke dada orang itu.

Si korban hujaman pun ambruk seketika. Darahnya yang sehitam matanya mulai merembes keluar, menggenangi tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Wow ... " decak Tao kagum.

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Yixing melemparkan senyuman penuh arti dan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum takjub atas kehebatan yang didemonstrasikan kakaknya barusan.

Kemenangan manis itu sayangnya tak bertahan lama karena ketika mereka keluar dari jalan buntu itu, beberapa orang yang terinfeksi-oke, sekarang disebut saja zombie, dengan langkah terseok-seok menuju ke arah mereka.

"Tao, kau masih ingat jurus-jurus wushu-mu?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kau masih takut pada mereka?"

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau tak keberatan untuk menghajar mereka?"

"Aku usahakan, iya"

"Oke. Aturannya sederhana. Kalau jumlah mereka kurang dari lima, kita serang mereka. Tapi jika jumlah mereka lebih dari lima, kita lari. Dimengerti?"

"Dimengerti, _gege_ ,"

Kedua bersaudara Keluarga Zhang itu saling menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Ayo, kita hajar mereka,"

...

"Rencanamu sukses besar sepertinya,"

Suho menolehkan kepala sedikit ke arah belakang. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang, ia kenal betul dengan suara beratnya. Dan alasan ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak hanya untuk melihat rupa rekannya itu.

Tapi, dibilang rekan, ya, bukan rekannya juga, sih.

Hanya sesama bangsa iblis.

Yang kebetulan saling menghormati antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Jangan khawatir, Kris. Mereka bukan hanya budakku, tapi juga budakmu dan para iblis lainnya. Budak kita semua," tuturnya dengan nada yang setenang mata air surga, seindah nyanyian bidadari Taman Eden. Sulit dipercaya bagaimana sesosok iblis laknat seperti Suho bisa memiliki secuil kenikmatan surga yang setara dengan ribuan kenikmatan dunia.

Mendengarnya mau tak mau membuat Kris mendengus kecil dan menyimpulkan senyum miring.

Setelah itu, keduanya terkesiap untuk beberapa saat. Sama-sama menjadi saksi dari menara itu, tentang betapa dahsyatnya mahakarya sang iblis di mana satu cawan kecil bisa merubah kota yang hidup menjadi mati.

"Sepertinya sisa-sisa hukuman dari Tuhan masih membekas padamu," terka Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Kris hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Tak seperti iblis lainnya yang memiliki wujud sempurna baik serupa monster maupun semirip manusia, ia nampak lebih mirip hantu. Terlihat samar-samar dan agak tembus pandang.

Dan iblis rupawan bak malaikat langit ketujuh itu tak mau membahas bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan hukuman tambahan dari Tuhan selain dilemparkan dari surga bersama bangsanya.

"Aku tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuhku saat ini. Aku perlu tubuh manusia,"

Seringai licik pun terpatri dalam wajah Kris. Dan Suho yang merasakan hal itu hanya bisa mendengus dan menggeleng kecil.

"Tubuh yang sempurna sebagai inangku,"

...

"Baekhyun,"

Lelaki bersetelan jas putih itu membalikkan badan, menghadap seorang wanita muda dengan rambut cream lusuh yang terurai begitu saja. Rasa cemas dan panik tercetak jelas dalam wajah keibuan itu.

"Kau harus segera bertindak," desaknya.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap sang mantan kekasih, "Aku harus bertindak bagaimana, Taeyeon?"

"Kau adalah Sang Cahaya. Dunia butuh cahayamu untuk mengusir kekacauan yang diperbuat para iblis itu," tutur Taeyeon tanpa ragu. Ia tak peduli jika orang-orang bak mayat hidup itu akan menyerang rumah ini. Ia justru peduli dan merasa sedih pada orang-orang bak mayat hidup itu sendiri yang sudah menjadi korban dari kebejatan para iblis tak tahu diri itu. Seenaknya saja mempermainkan mereka. Memangnya mereka itu marionette yang bisa digerakkan sesuka hati?

"Tapi cahaya berasal dari api. Dan api itu sudah lama padam,"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, memutus kontak mata dengan wanita itu. Raut wajahnya nampak begitu sendu dan penuh kerinduan. Ia melirik ke sebuah liontin kecil yang berada di atas meja.

Liontin berbentuk burung api.

Phoenix.

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

Rembulan mulai menampakkan dirinya pada cakrawala malam. Anehnya tak seperti matahari yang sejak siang dikurung oleh barisan awan-awan gelap kehitaman. Mungkin langit sedang berbaik hati pada mereka yang masih selamat dengan memberikan cahaya bulan sebagai pelita mereka dalam kegelapan malam.

Yixing dan Tao terlihat menyusuri jalanan kota yang senyap dan kacau. Suasananya bahkan sudah seperti Kota Pripyat di Ukraina; mati.

" _Gege_ lapar?"

"Ya tentu saja lapar. Kita berdua sudah berlarian sepanjang hari, belum kalau ada zombie. Ah, kamu ini," gerutu Yixing. Tao pun tertawa cekikan melihat ekspresi kesal kakaknya yang justru terkesan lucu, "Ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu?"

Pemuda bermata panda itu mengangguk setuju, "Boleh,"

Keduanya pun berhenti melangkah.

"Tao, kau ke toko roti itu," komando anak sulung Keluarga Zhang itu ke sebuah toko di sebelah kanan mereka, "Aku akan ke toko bakmi di sebelah sini," Yixing menunjuk toko yang tepat berhadapan dengan toko satunya tadi.

"Oke, _ge_ ,"

Keduanya pun berpencar. Barangkali bisa mendapatkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, sayup-sayup terdengar debuman-debuman yang diiringi jeritan ketakutan. Semakin lama, semakin jelas dan dekat.

"Cepat, lari!"

"Lari, ada zombie!"

"Lari!"

Yixing yang menyadarinya pun spontan berlari keluar toko untuk menghampiri sang adik. Namun, ketika di tengah jalan, gerombolan besar orang-orang itu menerjangnya. Dan ia bisa melihat Tao berdiri mematung di depan toko seberang.

"Tao!"

" _Gege_!"

"Tao!"

Lay berusaha menerobos gerombolan manusia yang masih normal itu. Namun apa daya, ia akhirnya terseret dan mau tak mau mengikuti ke arah mana mereka pergi. Meninggalkan adiknya di sana. Sendirian.

* * *

Ajeng Hyakuya here, guys. *lambai-lambai*

Yang menjawab Suho, selamat kalian semua benar!

Jujur, aku kaget banget ternyata fanfic ini dapat respon banyak. Makasih, semuanya. Aku usahakan untuk update cepat dan melanjutkan fanfic ini sebisa mungkin.

Makasih untuk kritik dan sarannnya. Maaf ya kalau bahasa penulisanku ini terlalu tinggi. Akan aku usahakan supaya lebih mudah dipahami ke depannya. Maaf buat yang merasa nggak nyaman untuk perbedaan kebakuan narasi sama dialog-nya.

Dan maaf banget aku nggak bisa jawab review kalian satu-satu. *deep bow* Tapi aku usahakan chapter depan bisa balas review kalian semua. Oke?

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya, chingu-deul. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian semua yang membaca Chained Up.

Annyeong... ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : FRIEND

"Tao!"

"Tao!"

Panggilan itu terus bergaung di antara komplek pertokoan. Menepis segala keheningan malam yang mencekam kala rembulan mulai kokoh di puncak langit.

Yxing terus berlari ke sana kemari tak jelas arah.

"Tao, kamu di mana?!"

"Tao!"

Rangkaian teriakan kencang itu berakhir dengan nada parau.

"Tao ... !"

Langkah cepat kakinya perlahan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit kecepatannya, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko kasur dengan pintu yang tak utuh lagi. Sepasang kaki jenjang milik pria itu bergetar. Butiran-butiran bening mulai berjatuhan dari mata Yixing. Perlahan ia turun pada lututnya.

Ingatan tentang ibunya yang menjadi zombie.

Ingatan tentang ia terbawa arus orang-orang, meninggalkan Tao sebatang kara di sana.

Dan tangisnya mulai pecah.

* * *

Inspired by The Stain and Legion

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Chained Up : Demon Slaves**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **'FRIEND'**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Suspense, Angst, Romance, Mystery

Cast : EXO members and SM artists

Pair : SuLay, HunHan, and others

Rate : T+ (for story) and M (for blood, horror, and sexual scene)

Warning : Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll.

x

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

x

x

x

* * *

Yixing mengerjapkan mata perlahan, merasakan kesadarannya ditarik paksa oleh dunia nyata. Kelopak matanya yang berat bak diberi selotip akhirnya menjadi lebih ringan begitu nyawanya sudah terkumpul 100%. Ia pun menatap nyalang langit-langit gelap ruangan itu, merasakan pupilnya bebas berkontraksi, tak seperti saat ia bangun tidur biasanya yang sudah disambut cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan.

Tunggu.

Kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat ini?

Sekelebat memori pun dalam sekejap terlintas dalam kepalanya. Sontak ia beranjak duduk dari posisi terlentangnya.

"Tao?!"

" _Baba_?! _Mama_?!"

Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Karena tak puas, ia turut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah segala penjuru ruangan. Berharap ia terbangun di atas ranjang kamarnya dan menemukan setidaknya salah satu keluarganya di situ.

Namun ia sadar bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah ranjang _king size_ empuk yang terdapat dalam jejeran kasur bermerk di sebuah toko kasur, toko yang ia datangi terakhir setelah lelah mencari Tao.

Kejadian kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

Yixing mendesah panjang. Rasa kantuk samar-samar kembali menyerang kesadarannya.

Merasa ia butuh lebih banyak istirahat, putra sulung Keluarga Zhang itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan ranjang.

Namun, ia tak menyadari sepasang obsidian hitam mengkilat yang telah mengintainya sejak tadi.

...

Kim Joonmyeon.

Seorang penghuni surga. Berhati seputih cahaya, bersayap seindah angsa.

Sudah lama mati sejak ditendang sekaligus terjun bebas dari surga.

Suho.

Seorang iblis biadab. Berhati sehitam arang, bersayap seperti gagak.

Sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di samping sebuah ranjang mewah nan usang dengan seorang pangeran tidur di atasnya. Sedari tadi terus mengawasi gerak-gerik sang pangeran tidur dalam tidurnya, tentu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendelik bingung.

Bagaimana bisa ia tak tersentuh oleh kutukan itu?

Tidak.

Itu kalimat tanya yang kurang tepat. Toh masih ada beberapa yang belum menjadi zombie. Tapi tenang. Ini semua tinggal masalah waktu. Dan ketika waktu terbaik sudah tiba, tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain para budak yang terkekang rantai.

Ehem. Kembali ke topik utama.

Justru pertanyaan yang jauh lebih tepat adalah : kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada manusia ini?

Suho sendiri bingung harus bagaimana memberikan jawaban yang tepat.

Awalnya ia hanya iseng melihat pergerakan pria berumur kisaran 20-an itu saat kembali ke kediamannya dan disambung beberapa saat kemudian dengan lari tunggang-langgang bersama seorang lelaki lain yang bisa ia pastikan adalah keluarga pria itu. Lalu lama kelamaan, ia jadi penasaran tentang keadaan pria bernama Zhang Yixing itu.

Atau jangan-jangan, ia mulai peduli?

Tidak.

Rasa peduli itu bodoh. Iblis tak punya hati. Iblis hanya punya arogansi dan nafsu.

Dan dasar atas tindakannya ini semata karena ketertarikan nafsu. Seperti manusia itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri di antara bangsanya, yang membuat ia begitu bergairah untuk merasakan badan itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Sang iblis mengelus pipi lembut itu dengan jemari kirinya. Lalu perlahan turun menyisiri tubuh berpostur atletis yang terbungkus kemeja berdebu.

Terlintas dalam benaknya; lembut basah bibir itu ketika bercumbu dengannya, jari-jemarinya menari di punggung kokoh itu, lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat saat ia menghisap dada bidang itu dan mengocok 'gumpalan kebangaannya', menghentak-hentakkan 'pedangnya' ke dalam 'jalan' sempit yang penuh kenikmatan-

Suho menengadah sedikit ke atas, mata menutup dan bibir menyeringai lebar.

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia jadi segila ini.

Ia pun kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke Yixing yang masih terlelap pulas.

'Hadiah tambahan dari Tuhan, eoh?' batinnya.

Sosok bersayap kelam itu mendengus sinis.

Kalau lelaki itu mau, ia bisa bermain-main sedikit dengannya. Lagipula, sudah lama ia tak bersenang-senang.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Zhang Yixing,"

Sedetik kemudian, iblis itu pun lenyap tak berbekas.

...

Matahari perlahan bangkit di balik tirai-tirai awan mendung yang kelabu.

Yixing pun kembali melanjutkan pencarian adiknya. Kali ini di sekitar perumahan bertingkat yang entah di mana lokasi pastinya, ia tak tahu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah temukan Tao dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kota. Ia sudah tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bersama satu-satunya keluarganya yang selamat itu.

Lama melangkah, pria berdarah China itu mulai merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan seorang Zhang Yixing tak pernah meragukan instingnya sedikitpun.

Apa itu Tao?

Tidak, tidak. Kalau itu Tao, seharusnya mereka berdua sudah berpelukan sejak ia masuk ke daerah perumahan.

Atau jangan-jangan ...

Dengan secepat kilat, Yixing berbalik arah dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Pemuda di hadapannya spontan mengangkat tangan karena rasa kaget, seperti seorang kriminal yang tertangkap oleh polisi setelah mengendap-endap.

Keduanya pun terdiam seribu bahasa dengan posisi masing-masing.

Menyadari bahwa seseorang itu tak berbahaya, Yixing pun menurunkan posisi ancang-ancangnya.

"Kau tidak terjangkit virus zombie itu?"

"Kau juga?" tanyanya balik.

Yixing membulatkan mata sekilas, sebelum tersenyum sumringah.

Puji Tuhan!

Akhirnya Tuhan menjawab doanya juga!

Dan untuk dikoreksi, rombongan orang-orang tadi malam itu bukan doanya yang terkabul. Tapi kesialan tambahan.

"Aku Zhang Yixing. Panggil saja Lay," ucap Yixing, memperkenalkan dirinya, seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Luhan. Xi Luhan,"

Setidaknya Yixing tidak akan sendirian kali ini.

...

"Makanlah. Sepertinya kau tidak makan seharian,"

" _Thanks_ ,"

Yixing pun memakan roti croissant itu dengan lahap.

Astaga, rasanya nikmat sekali!

Keduanya nampak duduk di atas sebuah bangku panjang, menikmati beberapa buah roti yang didapat dari sebuah toko roti terbengkalai sekitar puluhan meter dari lokasi keduanya bertemu tadi.

"Kau sendirian?"

Luhan meminum dua-tiga tegukan susunya, dari toko roti juga, lalu menatap Yixing dalam diam selama beberapa saat, "Aku tinggal dengan sepupuku, namanya Henry. Tapi ia sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Aku hanya berharap ia tidak apa-apa di sana,"

Pria berlesung pipi khas itu mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali melirik dua roti gandung ukuran sedang di masing-masing tangannya. Kalau saja adiknya ada di sini ...

"Kalau kau?"

Ini dia.

Oke, Yixing. Kau harus kuat.

"Aku kabur bersama adikku. Sayangnya kami terpisah kemarin malam," Nada bicara Yixing agak tercekat di akhir kata. Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menyambung perkataannya, "Namanya Tao. Dia cukup tinggi, rambut hitam acak, dan matanya mirip panda. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum miris kemudian menggeleng pelan, gestur halus yang sering diartikan sebagai 'tidak'.

"Oh, begitu,"

"Tapi, aku tak keberatan membantumu mencarinya,"

Yixing sontak menatap manik lembut Luhan penuh harapan.

"Sungguh?"

Dibalas anggukan, rasa gundah gulana yang berkombinasi dengan penyesalan dan kesedihan dalam dadanya terasa mulai berkurang.

Keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka.

Luhan pun membuka suara, secara tak langsung memecah hening di antara mereka, "Kenapa kita tak terjangkit? Aneh, ya?"

"Bukannya beberapa orang juga masih ada yang selamat?"

"Ya termasuk itu juga, sih. Menurutmu, apa penyebabnya?"

"Mungkin hujan,"

"Hujan? Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan spontan, bingung.

Yixing mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang, teman kuliahku, dia bilang hujan yang turun kemarin adalah malapetaka. Dan adikku bilang, setelah terkena hujan, orangtuaku mulai berubah menjadi zombie,"

"Jadi, siapapun yang terkena hujan, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan terinfeksi, begitu?" terka pria bermarga Xi itu.

Yixing pun terdiam.

"Kalau itu, aku belum tahu pasti. Hanya temanku yang tahu,"

...

" _Gege_! Yixing _ge_!"

Tao dengan putus asa meneriakkan nama sang kakak.

Ia tak tahu harus ke mana lagi.

Ia bingung.

Lelah.

Takut.

Mencoba menyusul kakaknya justru malah memperparah keadaannya saat ini. Tak tahu ada di mana sekarang. Intinya, tersesat.

Namun ada perasaan tak enak yang menghantui dirinya sejak masuk ke dalam gedung pabrik bekas itu. Seperti ada serigala yang diam-diam mengikutinya, lalu ketika lengah akan menerkamnya dan mencabik-cabik sekujur tubuhnya. Oke, Tao. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita Red Riding Hood.

Lelaki belia itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Ingin segera keluar dari tempat dingin dan berhawa menakutkan itu.

Namun ketika seseorang menepuk kedua pundaknya dari belakang, kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

Dan ia merasakan tubuhnya tersentak ke depan, seperti ada yang menerjangnya dari belakang.

...

Yixing dan Luhan kini melangkah santai namun penuh kewaspadaan menuju sebuah pub. Barangkali bisa menemukan orang-orang yang masih selamat. Bersama itu jauh lebih baik, bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan dari dalam tempat pesta itu.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk singkat. Kedua anak Adam itu pun bergegas lari ke dalam, menuju sumber jeritan itu.

Sesampainya di dalam pub, keduanya memeriksa tiap sudut tempat. Dari meja, kursi, meja bartender, dan lemari minuman. Namun nihil.

"Tidak ada orang,"

"Sssst! Coba kau dengar,"

Yixing pun mengikuti instruksi Luhan untuk menajamkan pendengarannya.

Ah, ada suara tangisan.

Keduanya pun bersama mengendap-endap perlahan menuju sebuah pintu kaca di ujung terdalam bar.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka mendapati seorang gadis belia dicekik dan disudutkan oleh sesosok zombie laki-laki dengan pakaian ala punk di sisi kirir ruang karaoke.

Mahasiswa kedokteran itu, terdorong oleh naluri hatinya, spontan hendak menyelamatkan sang perempuan mudadari zombie busuk yang menangkapnya.

Sampai Luhan mencengkram tangannya kuat, mencegahnya menghampiri gadis malang itu, "Yixing, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau zombie itu menjadikannya sandera dan mengancam kita? Sudah, cepat sembunyi!" titah Luhan masih dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Memastikan mereka tak menarik perhatian makhluk yang sudah bukan manusia lagi di dalam.

Menurut, Yixing pun mengikuti perintah Luhan. Diam-diam mereka mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar karaoke itu. Terima kasih kepada pintu kaca yang jernih dan memperlihatkan jelas kondisi dua sosok yang berada di tempat itu sejak tadi.

Zombie yang cukup tinggi semampai itu membuka mulutnya tepat di atas bibir gadis itu.

Jika kalian berpikir mereka akan berciuman, kalian salah besar.

Karena zombie itu justru mengeluarkan cairan kehitaman yang mengalir deras ke mulut gadis itu. Perempuan itu berusaha memberontak. Namun apa daya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menelan cairan menjijikan itu yang entah bagaimana bergerak sendiri memasuki kerongkongannya hingga mendarat di dalam perutnya.

Yixing reflek mengalihkan pandangannya, tak kuat melihat adegan mengerikan di depan matanya. Tempo napasnya menjadi lebih cepat. Wanita, cairan hitam. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya teringat atas apa yang terjadi pada ibunya kemarin siang.

Sedang Luhan tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain diam melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri suatu pemandangan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketakutan.

Gadis itu pun ambruk dengan tidak elit ke bawah. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang serta bergetar hebat. Sebelum akhirnya gejolak itu mereda. Dan kini, ganti zombie punk itu yang ambruk ke lantai. Suaranya 'bedebum' terdengar begitu keras dari luar.

Memberanikan diri, Yixing akhirnya mengintip lagi ke dalam ruangan menemani Luhan yang masih terdiam kaku di tempat.

Gadis itu kembali berdiri. Kepalanya berputar searah jarum jam, tepat ke hadapan kedua insan yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. Mata hitam utuh menakutkannya bertemu dengan dua pasang manik yang membulat horor.

" _You'll ended up like me_ ,"

Dan gadis itu menerjang pintu bak harimau kelaparan.

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

Semalaman Kris terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi kota. Berharap ia segera menemukan tubuh inang yang ia cari. Semakin cepat ia mendiami sebuah tubuh, semakin cepat pula kekuatannya akan pulih.

Namun masalahnya, meski ia masih mendapati beberapa manusia yang tak menjadi zombie, mereka tak sesuai dengan tipenya. Yang ia mau hanyalah yang sempurna. Di matanya.

" _Gege_!"

Hm?

Kris menggulirkan sepasang bola mata miliknya ke bawah. Mendapati dari jendela, seorang pemuda melangkah sendirian di dalam sebuah bangunan pabrik.

Iblis itu terpana.

Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan, kebingungan, dan kesedihan yang besar menguar dari tubuh kurus itu. Saling bercampur menjadi satu aura yang nampak begitu memikat.

Ia suka aura ini.

Aura keputusasaan.

Kris tersenyum penuh kepuasan yang jahat. Ia pun menyelinap lewat salah satu pintu dekat jendela, mendekati pria muda itu dalam keheningan.

Akhirnya.

Kedua tangannya menepuk pundak tegap itu. Lalu dalam sekali hentakan, ia menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuh itu. Merasuk ke tiap inchi badan itu tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannnya.

Ia pun membuka mata. Menggantikan tatapan tak berdosa sang pemilik tubuh dengan tatapan dinginnya yang kejam.

Kris melemaskan tulang leher tubuh barunya.

"Tidak buruk," gumamnya.

Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan ke atas, beralih mengelus pelan leher mulus itu.

"Kurasa aku akan menyukai tubuhmu ini, Huang Zitao,"

* * *

Ajeng Hyakuya here, chingu-deul!

Jadi, adegan si cewek yang kerasukan itu terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di The Conjuring. Yang itu loh, waktu ibunya dirasuki sama roh penyihir itu, terus Lorraine mau coba masuk ke kamarnya tapi kamar ibunya kekunci dari dalam.

Nah, seperti yang sudah author janjikan sebelumnya, aku bakalan balas review kalian.

 **Titie Zhang** : Ne, gomawo. *blushing* Ya, mereka memang pisah di akhir chapter. Tapi tenang. Beberapa chapter lagi mereka bakal ketemu, kok. *senyum misterius*

 **Xiaolulu** : Oh, aku juga suka tema-tema zombie. Gomawo review-nya.

 **renjunjeno** : Gomawo, chingu.

 **XingMyunNita** : Duh, jinja? *blushing* Ne, jeongmal gomawo.

 **cumi-cumi** : Gomawo buat pengertiannya. Sekali lagi, gomawo.

 **Guest** : Iya, fic ini tentang zombie. Cuma zombie-nya di sini beda sama zombie biasanya. Ne, gomawo.

 **ciyo** : Gomawo. *blushing* Yap, Suho jadi main antagonis di sini. Sekali-kali, lah. *ketawa jahat* Ehem.

 **kalilaamara** : Gomawo.

 **aszry leoangel** : Waduh, maaf, ya? Oke, gomawo.

 **xingtuo jpg** : Oke, beres! Gomawo review-nya.

 **HappyHeichou** : Insya allah fic ini bakal lanjut terus. Gomawo review-nya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya, chingu-deul. Dan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca Chained Up.

Annyeong... ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : TRAP

"Lari!"

Yixing dan Luhan terus berlari. Di mana zombie gadis yang mereka dapati di bar beberapa menit yang lalu hingga kini masih mengejar mereka dengan begitu buasnya bagaikan kerasukan roh macan. Bagaimana tidak? Zombie itu melesat dengan menggunakan empat kaki, hitung saja dua tangan sebagai kaki tambahan, dan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan geraman bagai macan sungguhan.

"Dia masih di belakang kita?!"

"Sepertinya, iya!"

"..."

"Lay, kenapa kau tak melawannya?!"

"Aku tak bisa menghajarnya! Aku belum siap bertarung hari ini! Dan lagi, dia perempuan!"

Lengah karena perhatian mereka terpecah menjadi arah depan, jalur mereka kabur, dan arah belakang, posisi zombie itu, kedua insan manusia itu tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang menghadang tepat di depan mereka.

"Awas!"

Mereka sontak terjerembab dengan dali mengerem dadakan dan berakhir jatuh berguling di atas jalanan melewati posisi tegap sosok jangkung itu.

Zombie lagi?!

Namun alangkah mengejutkan bagi mereka ketika zombie baru itu justru menikam dada penyerang mereka dengan tiang besi yang cukup runcing di ujungnya. Lalu ia melemparkan tubuh yang mulai tak bernyawa itu ke arah lain.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Sosok itu berbalik. Mata sebelah kirinya yang bak penuh tinta gurita perlahan memudar kembali menjadi warna iris normal manusia.

Yixing beserta Luhan hanya bisa menganga lebar tak percaya.

Namun Luhan yang melihat lalat melintas di depan wajahnya kontan menutup mulut dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya agar serangga hijau itu pergi.

* * *

Inspired by The Stain and Legion

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Chained Up : Demon Slaves**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **'TRAP'**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Suspense, Angst, Romance, Mystery

Cast : EXO members and SM artists

Pair : SuLay, HunHan, and others

Rate : T+ (for story) and M (for blood, horror, and sexual scene)

Warning : Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll.

x

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

x

x

x

* * *

Hidup itu cenderung tak terduga.

Kadang tiba-tiba penuh derita.

Kadang pula mendadak penuh rasa syukur.

Yixing merasa bahwa Tuhan itu selalu suka memberikan kejutan padanya. Padahal dua hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya. Omong-omong, ulang tahunnya sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu.

Setelah saling bertukar nama disertai jabat tangan singkat ala perkenalan pada umumnya, pria paruh baya yang diketahui bernama, sebenarnya minta dipanggil, Tan _ahjussi_ itu tanpa dikomando lantas mulai menceritakan kisahnya.

"Awalnya saya sama seperti zombie-zombie itu,"

"Lalu, saya perlahan mulai tersadar dan penyakit ini hilang dengan sendirinya,"

Spontan terdorong oleh rasa keingintahuan, Luhan pun menyela, "Hilang sendiri?"

"Iya," balas Tan _ahjussi_ disertai anggukan singkat, "Saya cukup terkejut melihat kondisi kota yang penuh kekacauan. Jadi, saya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membantu menolong mereka yang masih selamat,"

Pria kepala empat itu lantas memandang masing-masing antara sang sulung Zhang dan si tunggal Xi, seraya tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu,"

"Sekali lagi. Terima kasih banyak, _ahjussi_ ," tutur Yixing dengan gestur agak membungkukkan punggungnya. Sedang pemuda manis di sebelahnya hanya ikut menirukan gestur itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ya, sama-sama,"

Sepasang sahabat 12 jam itu hanya memandang sosok Tan ahjussi yang perlahan menjauh. Namun, posisi pria paruh baya itu yang membelakangi mereka membuat mereka tak tahu.

Bahwa sepasang bola matanya kembali berubah menjadi hitam legam.

Dan ia tersenyum miring.

...

Mereka berdua kini berjalan melewati pusat pertokoan yang sehari silam pernah Yixing datangi salah satu cafenya untuk berteduh dari hujan. Kalau ditanya kondisinya, ya, seperti bangunan-bangunan lainnya. Kosong, sepi, suram.

"Aku tak menyangka masih ada yang bisa pulih,"

"Entahlah, Lay. Tapi aku rasa ada yang aneh di sini,"

Sayangnya Yixing tak menggubris pernyataan opini dari hati Luhan. Kenyataan ini tentunya membuat Luhan hanya bisa pasang muka datar akibat dikacangin.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau zombie-zombie itu tak bedanya dengan zombie di film, tak bisa sembuh. Sampai kita bertemu Tan _ahjussi_ ,"

Beberapa saat setelah kalimat itu terucap, Yixing pun berhenti melangkah. Nampaknya mulai menyadari sesuatu yang cukup penting bagi dirinya.

"Itu berarti ... "

Raut wajah Luhan mulai menampakkan rasa khawatir dan ingin menampik kenyataan, 'Jangan bilang kalau ... '

"Orangtuaku takkan selamanya jadi zombie! Ya! Mereka pasti sudah sembuh sekarang!"

Sontak Yixing melesat jauh meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku kaget dengan reaksi tiba-tiba pria itu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Lay?! Lay!"

"Tuhan, aku harus apa sekarang?" tanya pemuda manis itu bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia punya firasat yang sangat buruk?

"Lay, tunggu!"

...

Yixing semakin memacu laju larinya begitu ia tiba di jalan kecil yang begitu familiar, gang dekat rumahnya.

Kumohon.

Kumohon.

Lelaki dengan darah China itu tak berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Yang diharapkannya saat ini hanyalah semua ini segera berakhir dengan _happy ending_.

Ia pun berhenti.

Di depan rumah sederhana itu, berdiri sepasang lelaki dan perempuan tua yang nampaknya tak menyadari kedatangan anak sulung mereka.

Matanya terasa panas, dan kakinya melemas.

" _Baba_! _Mama_!"

Keduanya berbalik badan, air muka terkejut tercetak jelas di paras penuh kerutan itu. Dengan penuh air mata kebahagiaan, Yixing pun memeluk kedua orangtuanya dengan begitu erat.

Rasanya, seperti mimpi.

Oh, Tuhan. Terima kasih banyak!

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa," isak Yixing di sela tangisan dan rengkuhannya.

Nyonya Zhang yang pertama melepas diri dari pelukan sang anak. Ia memandang anak sulungnya itu dengan ekspresi penuh syukur, "Yixing, astaga Tuhan. Kami pikir kau takkan selamat,"

"Aku—aku juga berpikir begitu," Tangis Yixing perlahan mereda setelah ia melepas pelukan terakhir dengan sang ayah, "Apa kalian bertemu Tao?"

"Oh, dia sedang di rumah temannya. Katanya mau mencari beberapa teman mereka yang hilang," balas Tuan Zhang dengan nada lembut yang seolah memintanya untuk tidak khawatir lagi.

Syukurlah.

Syukurlah, syukurlah.

Oke, Yixing. Sudah ucapan syukurnya.

Nyonya Zhang menggenggam pelan tangan Yixing, "Ayo, ada seseorang yang menunggumu,"

"Seseorang?"

"Ya. Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Mungkin temanmu dari universitas," sahut sang ayah.

"Universitas?"

'Apa mungkin Baekhyun?' pikir Yixing.

Kalau itu memang dia, baguslah. Lagipula, Baekhyun berhutang sejuta penjelasan padanya.

Keluarga kecil itu pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, tepatnya ke ruang tamu.

Yixing yang sudah mengantisipasi dengan penuh semangat—

"Halo, Yixing. Senang bertemu dengamu,"

—harus mendelik keheranan karena mendapati seseorang yang tak ia kenal sedikitpun duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu. Bahkan pakaiannya terkesan aneh untuk kehidupan orang-orang saat ini; baju terusan putih dengan kain seringan satin, dihiasi renda-renda yang sama dengan kain itu. Mirip orang yunani dalam mitologi.

Yixing tahu orang itu tak berbahaya sedikitpun, bahkan senyumannya sangat ramah dan menawan. Tapi instinganya seolah mengatakan sosok berwujud manusia di hadapannya ini sangat berbahaya, mengerikan, ... menipu.

"Siapa kau?!"

Reflek pria di awal usia 20 itu bergerak mundur. Sampai ia sadar kedua lengannya dicengkram erat oleh kedua orangtuanya yang masing-masing berdiri di sampingnya. Mencegahnya untuk kabur. Saat itu pulalah, ia menyadari mata mereka berubah menjadi sama seperti waktu itu.

Hitam pekat tanpa warna putih sklera.

Sosok itu, Suho, beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu yang nyaman dan empuk. Ia berdiri tepat menghadap Yixing.

"Aku tak menyangka masih ada orang yang diberkahi oleh Tuhan,"

Yixing terdiam, bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu, ya, jika ini cuma perangkap? Aku turut berduka cita," ujar Suho dengan tampang kasihan yang palsu.

Yixing mencoba untuk tetap tenang meski keadaannya saat ini bisa dibilang begitu mencekam, "Kau penyebab semua ini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"..."

Mata penuh kekelaman itu memandang lekat sepasang manik yang memancarkan kebencian milik Zhang Yixing, "Kau pikir mereka bisa sembuh dan menjadi manusia normal? Tidak. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Mereka takkan bisa kembali menjadi normal lagi. Mereka selamanya akan menjadi budakku, budak kami para iblis,"

"Dasar bajingan!" geram Yixing dengan lantang.

Sosok itu hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan dari Yixing. Tak ada rasa humor di dalam tawa yang lebih tepatnya penuh dengan kelicikan dan tipu muslihat itu. Nampaknya puas merasakan kesengsaraan di balik amarah itu.

Suho lantas menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang masih terpercik rasa geli yang tidak baik, "Aku suka jiwamu. Kau akan jadi budak yang sangat menarik," Ia pun melangkah dengan begitu ringan mendekati Yixing yang masih terbelenggu oleh kedua orangtuanya yang kini hanya mematuhi perintahnya.

Yixing berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman mereka meski pada akhirnya hasilnya tetap tak ada gunanya.

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Sosok itu sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari dirinya. Mata itu seolah menghipnotisnya, membuat tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

Kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Dan ia bisa merasakan gairah seksualnya meningkat drastis. Seiring dengan matanya yang terpejam.

...

Baekhyun kini bersiap-siap di teras rumah. Ia menenteng ransel kecil yang warnanya senada dengan setelan jas putihnya yang masih ia kenakan sejak tadi. Taeyeon hanya bisa berdiri pasrah melepas kepergian temannya itu.

"Kau tetaplah di sini bersama Irene dan teman-temannya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong akan menjaga kalian semua," Pria muda itu lalu memberikan senyuman hangat pada Taeyeon, "Dan terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku akan tugasku,"

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa,"

Keduanya saling tertawa kecil.

"Berhati-hatilah, Baekhyun,"

"Iya,"

Baekhyun perlahan melangkah pergi menuju gerbang utama. Tak lupa memberikan lambaian singkat pada Taeyeon sebelum lenyap di balik jeruji pintu gerbang yang berdiri kokoh.

Wanita itu menghela napas dalam diam.

Ia tahu.

Meski dirinya masih memendam rasa pada mantan kekasihnya itu, hati Baekhyun kini sudah berlabuh abadi pada seseorang.

Dan orang itu tak lain adalah ...

Park Chanyeol.

...

Yixing tahu ciuman itu baru saja berlangsung beberapa sekon yang lalu. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti waktu seolah berhenti berjalan?

Matanya perlahan membuka kembali. Tak ada lagi rasa amarah di dalamnya. Semuanya hampa, tertutup oleh tirai nafsu yang membuat manik itu nampak sayu.

Entah kenapa, ia seperti tak bisa berpikir saat ini. Kepalanya terasa begitu ringan, kosong. Yang ada hanya membiarkan penjamahnya menguasai tubuhnya seutuhnya.

Lalu ia merasakan benda basah nan hangat perlahan menyusup dari balik belahan bibirnya. Menggelitik syaraf-syaraf sensitif bibirnya, kontan membuat bibirnya yang mengatup rapat lantas membuka lebar.

"Ahh ..."

Sang iblis tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Dengan gesit lidahnya melakukan penetrasi ke wilayah yang lebih luas dan intim dari mulut itu. Mengecap sisa rasa coklat yang terselip di sela-sela barisan rapi gigi.

PRANG!

—tiba-tiba, sebuah batu berukuran sedang memecah jendela. Batu itu tepat mengarah ke celah antara wajah kedua ciptaan Tuhan yang tengah bercumbu satu pihak.

Reflek ciuman itu terpisah. Dan pikiran Yixing kembali penuh seperti sedia kala.

"Lay!"

Luhan melompat masuk lewat celah besar kaca jendela yang pecah berkeping-keping. Dengan tangkas, ia menendang dada Tuan Zhang, lalu dengan sigap bermanuver dengan menghantam telak dagu Nyonya Zhang. Membuat cengkraman mereka pada Yixing lepas.

"Ayo!" seru Luhan seraya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Jujur.

Kalau Yixing boleh memberikan julukan pada Luhan, ia akan menjulukinya Malaikat Penolong.

Keduanya pun melompat dari jendela, yang untungnya berukuran cukup besar sehingga tak menyulitkan mereka untuk kabur.

Suho memaksakan matanya nyeri akibat terkena beberapa butir kecil serpihan kaca. Telapak tangannya yang reflek menutupi matanya barusan dengan cepat ia turunkan.

Ia menggeram tertahan.

Beraninya ada yang merusak kesenangannya!

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, Yixing!" bentak iblis itu dengan keras dan penuh amarah yang membakar dadanya. Namun bukannya merentangkan sayapnya dan menangkap sang mangsa, ia hanya berdiri kaku di sana, menatap penuh kemurkaan pada jendela yang hancur. Menyaksikan hasil buruannya perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Suho terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Secara mengejutkan, ia justru terkekeh pelan dengan ukiran seringai kecil. Lalu menarik napas sejenak.

"Belum pernah aku menemui orang semenarik dirimu, Zhang Yixing. Lay,"

Iblis itu menoleh ke sepasang suami istri yang masih berdiri kaku bagaikan patung. Nampaknya selama belum mendapat perintah dari majikan baru mereka, mereka takkan bergerak seinchi pun.

"Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak tentangnya," titahnya.

Seringai itu tak pernah lebih lebar dan penuh aura kegelapan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Terutama, kelemahannya,"

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Baekhyun segera melaksanakan tugasnya ketika mendapati seorang zombie kakek tua berusaha menyerangnya. Cahaya dari tangannya menyelimuti tubuh renta yang terhempas di atas tanah itu. Memaksa keluar aura kehitaman yang mendiaminya lalu melenyapkannya ketika berubah menjadi gumpalan cairan hitam di samping kakek itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Kakek itu refleks bangun terduduk, menatap sang pemuda dengan penuh ketakjuban, "Te-terima kasih banyak, tuan!"

Baru saja Baekhyun tersenyum dan akan membantu pria tua itu berdiri—

—tubuh orang itu tertebas sesuatu yang tak nampak. Darah segar terciprat ke mana-mana.

Kontan ia membelalak kaget sekaligus horor.

Baekhyun dengan panik memeriksa denyut nadinya. Namun nihil.

Kakek malang yang baru saja ia tolong telah tewas.

"Menjijikan. Kau tak seharusnya menolong orang tak berguna seperti dia yang pada akhirnya ditakdirkan untuk mati,"

Pria bermarga Byun itu melemparkan death glare pada sosok yang baru saja mendarat di tanah itu, "Tutup mulut busukmu itu, iblis terkutuk!"

Sosok itu nampaknya tak begitu menggubris umpatan yang dilayangkan telak padanya.

"Katakan. Di mana Xi Luhan?"

Xi Luhan? Siapa?

"Atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti dia, hm, Sang Cahaya?"

* * *

Ajeng Hyakuya here, chingu-deul!

Maaf, ya, kalau Chained Up kali ini update-nya malem. Soalnya chapter ini ada bau-bau sensualnya. Jadi aku nggak enak sama yang puasa. Mianhamida. #bow

Oke. Saatnya balas review~

 **sam** : Iya, begitulah kira-kira. Oke. Gomawo review-nya.

 **brosis** : Nah, Sulay-nya sudah ada di chap ini. Monggo disantap. #plak Ya, sama-sama. ;-)

 **Guest** : Tenang. Insya allah lanjut terus sampai akhir, kok. Gomawo.

 **Xiaolulu** : Eh, masa? Ya, jeongmal gomawo. #blushing Tenang. Nggak bakalan diapa-apain, kok, Taonya sejauh ini. #senyumisterius

 **heeriztator** : Ya, nggak apa-apa, kok. Niatnya pengen bikin Suho makin nganu-nganu Lay, sih. #plak Tapi tenang. Ini baru permulaan. Ke depannya aku jamin makin mantap. Ahay! #plak Gomawo review-nya.

 **Guest (2)** : Oke, silahkan. Iya, nggak apa-apa. Gomawo.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya, chingu-deul. Dan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca Chained Up.

Annyeong... ^^

A. N. : Siapakah sosok iblis yang menemui Baekhyun di akhir chapter? Clue-nya member EXO.


	5. Chapter 5 : HUNTER

Suara napas yang ritmenya tak karuan saling beradu dalam udara sore yang temperaturnya mulai menurun dalam hitungan celcius.

Merasa tak kuat menopang diri pada lututnya, Luhan akhirnya jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Napasnya masih begitu berat dan memburu, berusaha mengisi kembali pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya yang terkuras akibat berlarian tunggang-langgang tadi. Beberapa sekon kemudian disusul dengan Yixing.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Yixing, menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu bercampur rasa sesal yang mendalam. Merutuki betapa bodohnya ia beberapa waktu yang lalu, "Aku ceroboh,"

Luhan agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan barusan dari sahabat sesama _survivor_ itu. Ia mendengus kecil, lalu menarik senyuman simpul, "Lay, sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salah—"

Namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapan pemberi dorongan moral, suara Yixing yang berubah menjadi parau memotong perkataannya, "—aku tak tahu harus ke mana lagi,"

Raut wajah pria berdimpel khas itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu pilu dan mendalam.

"... aku sudah tak punya tempat pulang. Tao masih hilang. _Baba_ dan _mama_ , mereka ..."

Luhan pun memeluk Yixing yang mulai terisak. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak merasakan penderitaan yang harus dialami temannya itu.

Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan pada kami?

* * *

Inspired by The Stain and Legion

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present

x

x

 **Chained Up : Demon Slaves**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **'HUNTER'**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Suspense, Angst, Romance, Mystery

Cast : EXO members and SM artists

Pair : SuLay, HunHan, and others

Rate : M (for blood, horror, and sexual scene) and T+ (for story)

Warning : Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll.

Warning (2) : Yang sedang berpuasa dimohon tidak membaca sebelum buka puasa, demi kesucian pikiran dan mata. Dikarenakan chapter ini mengandung sedikit unsur yaoi rate M.

x

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

x

x

x

* * *

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Di mana Xi Luhan?"

Kalimat tanya itu kini memakai nada yang lebih tegas dan memaksa dibandingkan sebelumnya. Bahkan yang ini sudah mulai berbaukan maut.

Baekhyun berdecak kecil. Belum habis rasa kesal dan bencinya pada sosok itu atas tindakan bengis yang telah ia lakukan pada kakek tua yang baru saja ia tolong, sekarang malah menanyakan hal tak jelas yang semakin memanaskan sumbu emosinya, "Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak tahu!"

Ketenangan sebelum badai pun bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum sosok itu kembali membuka suara.

"Baiklah. Itu kesalahanmu sendiri,"

Menyadari gestur lengan kekar itu yang nampak menebas horizontal, Baekhyun dengan reflek mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, menciptakan sebuah dinding pelindung dari cahaya. Meredam serangan yang nampaknya berupa tebasan angin kehitaman.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur begitu saja," ancam iblis dengan kemarahan yang dingin, "Kau pasti menyembunyikannya, kan? Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu! Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi menemukan orang itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" bentaknya lantang.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari sendiri saja? Buang-buang waktu,"

Ia terhenyak dalam diam mendengar balasan sengit dari Baekhyun.

Mana mungkin sosok itu, Sehun, mau bilang. Kalau ia mengira Luhan berlindung pada Baekhyun. Padahal mereka sendiri baru bertemu.

Oke, Sehun memang sering dengar rumor tentang Sang Cahaya. Tapi ia belum pernah punya pengalaman kontak langsung dengan si Baekhyun sendiri.

Dan sekali lagi, oke, Sehun.

Kau sudah bertindak lebih bodoh dibandingkan kemarin. Kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan musuh besar bangsamu dengan pemikiran dangkalmu yang diracuni emosi dan obsesi.

Sehun berdecih sekilas.

Sayap hitamnya mengepak sekali dan ia langsung melesat ke langit.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun bernapas dengan terengah-engah, bukti bahwa ia sudah menguras tenaga lebih dari batas. Dalam kasus saat ini, sedikit di atas batas.

Api kemarahan berkobar di balik manik kecoklatan miliknya. Menyaksikan sekelebat bayangan iblis itu melesat di balik kerumunan awan mendung.

"Tuhan akan memberikan kalian karma yang setimpal,"

...

Pagi yang suram kembali menjumpai mereka, Zhang Yixing dan Xi Luhan, yang pada detik ini masih melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk kabur dari cengkraman epidemik yang melumpuhkan seluruh kota. Sementara itu, tak ada yang berubah dari pemandangan baik langit maupun daerah kota. Semuanya masih beraurakan keputusasaan yang menggelitik indera peraba orang yang masih selamat dengan hawa dingin kematian.

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah pria di sebelah kanannya.

Setelah cukup tidur dan makan, keadaan mental serta psikologis Yixing nampaknya jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin sore. Aura-aura depresinya juga mulai memudar. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya merasa sangat lega. Lagipula, ia tak tega jika temannya berada dalam kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan terus-menerus.

"Sebaiknya kita segera meninggalkan kota dan mencari tempat yang jauh lebih aman. Mungkin pedesaan," saran Luhan, membuyarkan keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya.

"Tapi kalau di pedesaan juga sudah terkena?"

"Yah, dicoba saja,"

"Sejak kemarin, listrik di kota padam total. Sinyal apapun juga tak berfungsi," ujar Yixing. Mengingat semalam ia sempat menemukan handphone yang tergeletak, mungkin jatuh saat pemiliknya kabur dari kejaran zombie, dan saat ia mengecek sinyalnya, tidak ada sedikitpun. Karena tak begitu bermanfaat, ia pun mengembalikkan handphone itu ke tempatnya semula. Barangkali kalau yang punya sadar kalau telepon genggamnya ketinggalan.

"Nggak begitu. Aku berpikir, di mana polisi dan tentara sekarang ini?"

"Yang jelas mereka melindungi daerah yang masih aman," balas pria bermarga Zhang itu, "Dan mengkarantina beberapa zombie yang jumlahnya terkendali,"

Tak lama, Yixing memasang gestur berpikir. Sepertinya ia jadi kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku jadi teringat sebuah film, ya?"

"Film apa?"

"Rasanya pernah ingat. Pokoknya itu, loh, yang naik kereta,"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Wajahnya jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia tak paham maksud dari _clue_ Yixing.

Yixing mendesah ringan, " Ya sudah kalau tidak tahu,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba juga di sebuah terminal bus. Singkat cerita, saat sarapan tadi, keduanya sepakat bahwa mengendarai kendaraan itu lebih penting dan efisien tenaga dibandingkan lari-lari tidak jelas. Dan terminal kota adalah tempat yang menampung banyak kendaraan di daerah itu.

"Terakhir kali aku ke sini, terminal ini sangat ramai," ujar Luhan, menerawang kembali ke beberapa minggu lalu saat mengantar Henry, sepupunya, untuk naik taksi tujuan bandara.

"Yah, dan sekarang tinggal bangunan tak bertuan," sahut Yixing.

"Menurutmu kita akan naik apa? Mobil? Motor?"

"Kalau bisa mobil. Yang masih ada kuncinya,"

"Aku jadi ragu,"

Lagipula, memangnya ada orang yang mau meninggalkan mobil seharga jutaan dengan kuncinya?

Kecuali kalau dia orang kaya.

...

Suho berdiri di balkon sebuah apartemen lantai 5. Tangannya mengepal sebelum lepas dan mengepal kembali, ditambah dengan tatapan tajam obsidiannya yang mengkilat, siap memotong apapun yang ia tatap. Menandakan mood makhluk berparas rupawan itu sedang amat-sangat tidak baik saat ini.

Merasakan hawa keberadaan rekannya itu, sontak ia berbalik.

"Kau ke mana saja, Kris? Aku sedang butuh—hah?"

Suho mengernyit dengan segudang rasa bingung mendapati seorang pemuda asing yang tak ia kenal berdiri santai di hadapannya. Anehnya, aura Kris menguar kuat dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu lantas mengembangkan senyum manis nan lugu, "Bagaimana? Aku manis tidak?"

"Kau? Manis?"

Suho memutar bola matanya jengah seraya mendengus pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa mual dengan ucapan dengan rasa percaya diri berlebihan dari Kris.

Maniknya sekilas menganalisa tubuh lelaki belia itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Oh, pantas.

Sudah dapat inangnya, toh.

"Ada dua berita buruk. Satu, targetku kabur. Dua, Sehun memberitahuku lewat telepati bahwa Sang Cahaya sudah bergerak," ujarnya _straight to the point_.

"Tumben dia mau kirim telepati. Biasanya tidak,"

"Sudah, yang penting kita tidak ketinggalan informasi penting,"

Kris menautkan alis, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Suho hanya terdiam hingga akhirnya amarah yang meluap-luap nampak jelas dari wajahnya dan ia pun mengutarakan keinginan absolutnya.

"Mereka sudah berani menganggapku sepele. Aku akan membuat mereka membayarnya. Aku akan menjebak mereka, mempermainkan mereka, dan menyiksa mereka terutama Yixing," Nada bicaranya penuh kebencian dan dendam kesumat yang membusuk hingga ke liang hati terdalamnya, tapi di satu sisi pula masih dilapisi oleh rasa obsesi buta yang besar.

"Maksudmu Zhang Yixing?"

Suho tak menjawab. Tatapan dingin nan tajamnya secara tidak langsung sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Ada yang ingin bertemu kakaknya,"

"Atau lebih tepatnya, kakak tirinya,"

Senyuman sumringah itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi seringaian. Kesan polos rupa tubuh yang ia rasuki berubah menjadi licik dan gelap.

"Kurasa aku bisa membuat balas dendammu semakin indah, Suho,"

...

Sehun terus berjalan mengitari atap datar sebuah apartemen terus-menerus dengan frustasi.

Astaga, sebenarnya seberapa besar kota ini?! Mencari Luhan seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami saja!

Dua hari sebelumnya ia memang berhasil mengejarnya. Tapi ia berhenti dan membiarkannya kabur. Ia pikir akan mudah menemukannya lagi. Dan itu kesalahan fatal, karena ia tak hafal bau maupun aura Luhan. Meski ia membenci kenyataan ini, tapi ia mengakui bahwa dirinya memang tak berbakat untuk bermain-main dengan mangsa.

Salah satu dari Four Great Demon itu menggeram kesal.

Saat-saat seperti ini adalah kesempatan berharga yang melebihi emas ratusan karat. Ia sudah tak tahan menunggu. Ia ingin segera menangkap sosok yang telah meluluhkan hatinya di masa lalu dan menguncinya dalam sangkar dan takkan membiarkannya lolos lagi untuk selamanya. Menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Saking tidak tahan, rasanya ingin sekali menjungkirkan kota itu menghadap ke bawah dan menghentak-hentakkannya hingga pria yang ia cari langsung jatuh dalam telapak tangannya, seperti mengambil kertas undian rapat.

" _Jangan gegabah,_ "

Sebuah suara menginterupsi badai dahsyat yang melanda pikirannya. Nadanya terkesan mencegah.

"Aku tahu,"

" _Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, sih?_ "

Suara itu kini terdengar jengkel. Sepertinya jengkel merasakan kefrustasiannya.

Sehun membisu. Tak berniat menjawab.

Mungkin.

" _Sabar,_ "

" _Semua itu butuh rencana,_ "

Ia mendengus kasar, dalam hati kesal mendengarkan celotehan sok bijaksana yang membuat telinganya terasa gatal.

" _Omong-omong aku tahu di mana orang yang kau cari,_ "

Mata elang itu pun membulat, berbinar-binar oleh rasa senang.

" _Asal kau mau mengikuti rencana kita_ ,"

...

Baekhyun tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni zombie-zombie lain. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah memakamkan mayat sang pria tua malang dengan layak ke dalam sebuah peti.

Pemuda itu berpikir menggali liang kubur bukanlah ide yang bagus berhubung tak ada tanah kosong di dekat situ. Dan mengkremasi bukanlah keahliannya. Jadi, ia akan membiarkan peti itu di toko peti tak bertuan itu hingga ia berhasil melempar iblis-iblis sialan itu kembali ke neraka Jahannam.

"Semoga Tuhan merangkulmu dalam kasih-Nya yang tiada batas di Surga," doanya terpanjat, mengalun penuh lemah lembut dan diiringi secercah keharuan.

Baekhyun kembali memandang sendu manusia tak bernyawa di dalam peti kokoh itu.

Pria tua ringkih itu akan selalu ia kenang sebagai orang yang tak bisa ia selamatkan.

Tangannya meraih tutup peti, perlahan menurunkannya ke bawah hingga menutup isi dalam peti. Setelahnya, ia pun mengambil tasnya yang mulai berdebu dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali melanjutkan perjuangannya melawan para makhluk kegelapan yang laknat.

"Hem?"

Baekhyun melihat sepasang lelaki berjalan berdampingan dari jendela kaca toko. Kebetulan toko peti itu berhadapan dengan terminal kota.

Reflek ia mengerutkan dahinya.

Kenapa hatinya berbisik bahwa ia harus menghampiri mereka?

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

"Sebentar, ya. Aku ke toilet dulu,"

"Jangan lama-lama, loh. Sebelum keburu ada zombie lewat,"

"Iya, iya,"

Dengan secepat rusa, Luhan berlari menuju toilet yang berjarak 70 meter dari tempat mereka. Ia pun masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet berhubung tak ada cermin dan wastafel untuk berkaca. Jadi, singkat cerita, pemuda manis itu ingin memperbaiki penampilan tanpa mendorong Yixing untuk bilang kalau dia narsis.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, sontak sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh posesif tubuh kurusnya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh besar dan tinggi di belakangnya, menempel dengan lekat pada sisi belakang tubuhnya.

"Mau ke mana, Luhan?" bisik seorang itu.

Luhan membelalak antara takut dan terkejut setengah mati. Ia bisa merasakan hawa mengerikan dari sosok itu, "Lepaskan aku!"

Dalam kepanikannya, ia mendadak teringat sosok yang sempat mengejarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan-jangan ...

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?"

Sepasang bibir dingin mengecup leher mulusnya. Memberikan sengatan kecil yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Menurutmu aku siapa?"

Tangan dingin itu lantas menyusup ke dalam celana jeansnya.

Lelaki bermarga Xi itu mengerang tertahan. Kaget dengan sensasi asing yang menjamahi daerah intimnya.

Belum berhenti sampai situ, permukaan kasar dari telapak tangan itu bergesekan dengan kulit sensitifnya dalam gerakan mengelus yang pelan dan konstan. Luhan melenguh dalam diam. Kakinya terasa melemas. Ada gejolak aneh dalam perutnya dan desiran asing yang muncul dalam selangkangannya. Rasanya begitu rileks dan tegang di saat yang bersamaan.

Namun begitu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah sepersekon kemudian, Luhan pun meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan tangan sekuat baja itu. Ini pemerkosaan. Dan diperkosa makhluk yang bukan manusia adalah hal terakhir yang tidak ingin ia alami saat ini.

"Tolo—akh!"

Pekikan keras pemuda itu terpotong ketika kejantanannya digenggam erat oleh sosok itu.

Saat Luhan masih meringis ngilu dengan nyeri yang menggerayangi perpanjangan tubuhnya itu, figur yang berselimutkan bayangan gelap toilet itu lantas kembali berbisik. Bisikannya begitu posesif dan mengancam.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu ingat padaku ..."

Luhan yang masih tak berdaya dalam kungkungan sosok itu lantas membulatkan mata ketika celana jeansnya sudah terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah.

"... dengan cara yang kasar, hm?"

* * *

Ajeng Hyakuya here, guys!

Maaaf ya kalau adegannya cuma sampai sini. Bagi yang belum puas, tenang. Aku rencananya mau bikin fanfic khusus adegan rate M-nya yang versi full. Ibaratnya kayak spin-off gitu. Ditunggu saja. Oke?

Dan jawabannya untuk pertanyaan chapter kemarin adalah ...

Sehun!

Selamat buat yang jawab Sehun! *kasih flying kiss*

 **Karen Oh** : Makasih komentarnya, chingu. Dan maaf, ya, kalau chapternya kurang panjang. Soalnya aku punya kebiasaan kalau chapter panjang itu lama banget update-nya. Kalau nggak cepet update nanti kasihan yang udah nunggu. Mohon pengertiannya, ya? Dan gomawo sudah review.

 **Guest (1)** : Ya. Gomawo, chingu.

 **Guest (2)** : Aku juga suka Suho dijadiin jahat. High five, yuk. *plak* Biasanya aku jarang lihat Suho versi jahat di fanfic-fanfic. Jadi sekalian. *plak*

 **Mimi** : Sudah update. Gomawo atas penantiannya, chingu.

 **Guest (3)** : Iya, sama-sama. Siap, lanjutkan! *angkat jempol* Gomawo review-nya.

 **Guest (4)** : Maaf, chingu. Jawabannya kurang tepat. Tapi nggak apa-apa, kok. Gomawo review-nya, chingu.

 **Guest (5)** : Oke! *gestur oce Sandiaga Uno* Gomawo sudah review.

 **munakyumin137** : Tenang. Kris sama Taonya tetep couple, kok, di sini. Cuma agak beda dari yang lain. *plak* Hehehe. *garuk-garuk kepala* Maaf, ya. Habis aku bingung mau kasih clue-nya gimana. Mianhae, ne?

 **It's YuanRenKai** : Ya, selamat! Tebakanmu benar. *tepuk tangan heboh* Kalau Chanyeol-Baekhyun bakalan dibahas di 2-3 chapter mendatang. Ditunggu, oke? Nah, banyak yang udah nebak penyebabnya itu hujan dan sebenarnya memang benar. Penjelasan mengenai hubungan hujan dan infeksi zombie akan dibahas di chapter mendatang. Untuk yang terakhir, maaf. Jawabannya Suho, bukan Chanyeol. Jeongmal gomawo review-nya, chingu.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya, chingu-deul. Dan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca Chained Up.

Annyeong.. ^^

Note : Apakah film yang dimaksud oleh Lay?


	6. Chapter 6 : PROPHECY

Yixing mendengus singkat antara cemas dan kesal. Sudah 20 menit Luhan pergi ke toilet dan tak kunjung-kunjung kembali. Jadi, mau tak mau ia lekas menyusul ke tempat sahabatnya itu berada, khawatir sesuatu terjadi. Seperti disekap oleh iblis misalnya.

'Sebenarnya Luhan ke toilet itu ngapain, sih? Semedi?' batin pria berstatus mahasiswa itu sinis secara tak langsung, di sela langkah cepatnya.

Akibat terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tak terasa, ia telah tiba di toilet terminal. Tak perlu dipertanyakan statusnya, yang jelas sudah terbengkalai sejak beberapa hari penuh _chaos_ ini.

"Han? Luhan?"

Yixing perlahan masuk ke dalam toilet pengap dengan penerangan minim itu. Ia mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan kanannya begitu bau tak sedap tersedot oleh indera penciumannya. Terbengkalai, sih, terbengkalai. Tapi tidak begini juga, "Luhan?"

Ia lantas menautkan alis kanannya begitu mendengar suara 'cklek'. Sedetik kemudian salah satu dari tiga pintu bilik pun terbuka. Lalu tiga detik berlalu, keluarlah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi sampai rasanya kakinya pegal untuk berdiri.

"Luhan, aku tungguin kamu dari tadi. Kok lama banget?" tanya Yixing spontan sembari mendekat ke Luhan.

Yang ditanya reflek tertawa canggung, "Maaf. Tiba-tiba aja ngantuk, terus ketiduran,"

Yixing mendelik curiga. Mata pemuda bermarga Xi itu nampak begitu sayu. Dan ia seperti mencium bau-bau aneh dari bilik tempat Luhan keluar. Seperti ... bau kejantanan. Sumpah, baunya sangat tajam. Bahkan bau itu langsung menyeruak ke penjuru toilet begitu pintu bilik terbuka, mengalahkan bau-bau tak sedap yang membuat mual perutnya.

Apa jangan-jangan Luhan tadi masturbasi?

Kontan ia langsung menggeleng cepat.

Ah, sudahlah, Yixing. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh sekarang!

"Kau sudah dapat mobilnya?" tanya Luhan, membuyarkan segala delusi analisis yang dilakukan oleh pikiran rekannya itu. Matanya nampak kembali hidup, tak kosong seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sudah. Nah, makanya kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Ayo, buruan,"

Usai memberi gestur agar mengikutinya, Yixing bersama Luhan pun keluar dari toilet itu.

* * *

x

x

 **Chained Up : Demon Slaves  
**

 **Chapter 6**

 **PROPHECY**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Suspense, Angst, Romance, Mystery

Cast : EXO members

Pair : SuLay, HunHan, and other EXO pairs

Rate : T+ (for story) and M (for blood, horror, and sexual scene)

Warning : Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll.

x

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

x

x

x

* * *

Baekhyun mengendap-endap di balik dinding bak agen berseragam hitam-putih formal di film mata-mata. Sepasang manik mata mungilnya terus tertuju pada sepasang laki-laki yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran hingga menyebabkan ia tergerak secara insting untuk mengikuti mereka.

Pemuda yang mendapat anugerah kekuatan cahaya itu menyipitkan kelopak matanya, kembali berpikir.

Kenapa ia seperti kenal salah satu dari mereka?

Saat pria bersetelan putih nan lusuh itu tak sengaja melirik ke belakang, ia langsung berjengit kaget hingga tak sadar turut menahan napas.

Dari kejauhan, berdatangan zombie-zombie korban kutukan. Mereka tak berjalan terseok-seok. Lebih seperti orang lesu. Hanya saja orang lesu tak ada yang kepalanya menekuk dengan posisi tak wajar, maupun bermata hitam utuh atau bergigi runcing yang dapat menarik serabut-serabut otot sekali gigit.

"Demi Tuhan. Jangan sekarang!"

Menangani satu zombie itu tidak masalah. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menangani segerombolan penuh zombie. Kekuatan cahayanya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Otomatis usahanya akan cenderung tidak efisien dan malahan cuma buang-buang tenaga.

Ia pun bergegas menuju kedua orang itu yang mulai bersiap masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

...

Baru saja Yixing hendak membuka pintu mobil, ia mendadak terhenti di tengah jalan. Di mana kelima jemarinya masing menggenggam kaku _handle_ pintu bangku pengemudi.

"Ada apa?"

Yixing menoleh lalu menaruh telunjuk ke depan bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada Luhan agar tidak membuat banyak suara. Lalu ia menambah jari tengah, manis, kelingking; yang ini Luhan otomatis mengerti.

Isyarat hitungan untuk mereka melakukan sesuatu bersamaan.

Saat ibu jari ditambahkan, keduanya pun serempak berbalik arah ke belakang.

"Siapa?!"

Seseorang itu berhenti kisaran radius satu meter di hadapan mereka. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga saat menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan netra Yixing yang kebetulan di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun?!"

"Lay?!"

"Astaga!"

Keduanya nampak saling terkejut satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?" Luhan yang tak mengerti hanya bisa bertanya.

"Dia ini orang yang kumaksud itu, loh, Lu. Yang tahu soal penyebab wabah zombie,"

"Maksudnya?" Kini ganti Baekhyun yang tak mengerti.

Tak mempedulikan raut bingung pemuda bermarga Byun itu, Yixing menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ke pundak Baekhyun, memberinya pandangan penuh arti dan harapan seolah pria yang semanis Luhan itu adalah pahlawan yang turun dari langit dengan jubah berkibar-kibar, "Baekhyun, ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan,"

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Tapi kurasa, sebaiknya nanti saja," ujar Baekhyun seraya menyingkirkan dengan halus kedua tangan teman kuliahnya itu, sebelum disambung dengan mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang.

Bisa Yixing dan Luhan—yang mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan, lihat gerombolan zombie itu semakin mendekat ke arah ketiganya serupa kerumunan harimau yang siap melompat dan mengoyak isi perut.

"Cepat masuk!"

Ketiga insan itu pun dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Menutup pintu dengan sekencang mungkin dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Cepat nyalakan mesinnya!" desak Baekhyun.

"Sabar! Baru dimasukin kuncinya!" sahut Yixing dengan agak panik. Tangannya yang gemetaran semakin mempersulit ujung kunci untuk bertemu dengan lubangnya.

Zombie-zombie itu mulai mengepung mobil itu. Mereka menggedor-gedor kaca jendela mobil. Beberapa meraung-raung, memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajam yang siap mengoyak dada insan tak berdosa hingga mati oleh rasa teror yang luar biasa.

"Lay, cepat!"

"Sabar!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu zombie tiba-tiba menampakkan diri dari balik atap mobil dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke kaca depan mobil dengan begitu kerasnya.

Dug! Dug!

Sontak mereka pun memekik diliputi rasa terkejut dan ketakutan sekaligus.

"Lay!"

Pada akhirnya menyala, mobil pun dengan cepat bergerak maju, menabrak para manusia terinfeksi yang menjadi penghalang. Kemudian mobil mendadak berhenti, menjatuhkan zombie penyerang kaca depan. Lalu Yixing menggerakan mobil untuk mundur dan berputar arah sebelum melaju sekencang mungkin keluar terminal.

...

Deruan cepat nan berat napas yang saling bersahutan terdengar jelas dari dalam mobil yang kini terparkir di sebuah jalan beraspal mulus dalam hutan, mengalahkan kesunyian yang digemakan oleh barisan pohon.

Napas bermakna rasa terburu-buru itu perlahan luruh menjadi ungkapan kelegaan yang besar.

Baik Yixing, Luhan, maupun Baekhyun yang sekian lama duduk tegak nan kaku pada akhirnya bersandar dengan penuh kenyamanan pada punggung jok mobil.

Rasanya bagai berhasil selamat dari maut.

Memang sebenarnya iya, sih.

"Kita mau ke mana dulu?" tanya Yixing selaku pemegang setir alias supir, memecah keheningan menegangkan yang melingkupi isi mobil sederhana itu sedari tadi.

"Ke mana saja yang penting sepi,"

"Bukannya di sini udah sepi, ya, Baek?"

"Maksudnya nanti,"

"Oh,"

"Nggak langsung keluar kota saja?" celetuk Luhan.

Baekhyun mengusap sisa peluh di dahinya, "Ide bagus, sih. Tapi aku, masih ada keperluan," Ada nada sungkan di kalimat kedua yang dituturkan lewat belahan bibirnya.

Merasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, Yixing yang berada di bangku supir pun menoleh ke bangku belakang tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun berada. Kesempatan emas yang tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya, bukan? "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hampir semua orang-orang mendadak berubah menjadi zombie bermata hitam menakutkan?"

"Itu semua, ulah para iblis,"

"Iblis?"

"Iblis sungguhan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tentu saja sungguhan. Yang kemarin ia hadapi kalau bukan iblis, apa? Badut bersayap?

Memang tak bisa dipungkuri jika Baekhyun masih menyimpan rasa dendam pada makhluk yang ia temui kemarin. Jadi wajar jika ia masih jengkel dengan iblis itu.

"Mereka menggunakan air kutukan dari neraka dan mencampurkannya dengan hujan. Ketika manusia terkena hujan, air hujan akan masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Lalu air itu akan menyerap jiwa mereka dan menggantikannya dengan jiwa kosong yang sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh para iblis,"

Baik Luhan dan Yixing terdiam cengo mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar nan asing dari Baekhyun barusan dan kini sedang dalam perjalanan memprosesnya.

Omong-omong. Kenapa kisah mereka malah mirip seperti di fiksi-fiksi horor?

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak,"

Tak ada respon apapun selain ekspresi tercengang dari kedua lelaki itu, Baekhyun kembali menyambung perkataannya seraya melepas jas setelannya yang warna putihnya mulai menjadi usang. Menyisakan kemeja dengan warna senada yang ternyata berlengan pendek.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menghapus kutukan epidemi ini adalah dengan mengalahkan mereka dan melempar mereka kembali ke neraka,"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bagaimana melempar para iblis itu ke neraka?"

"Itu yang masih aku pertimbangkan,"

"Omong-omong, ada yang lapar? Aku bawa banyak makanan di tas,"

Kedua sahabat itu saling berpandangan.

...

 _Sesosok bocah lelaki sedang menangis._

" _Hiks ... hiks ..._ "

" _Namamu siapa?_ "

" _Oh ... Thehun_ ,"

" _Kamu nggak bisa ngomong 's'?_ "

" _Thalah, ya ... ?_ "

 _Sebuah tangan meraih pundak lelaki mungil itu._

" _Sudah, nggak papa_ ,"

 _Ia pun mendongak._

 _Senyum senang mengembang pada bibir plum kecilnya._

Luhan pun tersentak kembali ke alam sadar. Bola matanya refleks bergerak liar ke segala arah tak menentu. Tak terasa ia berkeringat dingin dan bernapas berat.

Setelah menjadi lebih tenang, pandangannya terfokus pada pemandangan gelap hutan di malam hari dan ia mulai merenungkan sekelebat memori akan mimpinya barusan.

Kenapa ia seperti kenal anak laki-laki itu?

Siapa anak itu?

Dalam memori kehidupan Luhan hingga dewasa ini, tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas nama itu.

Sehun?

"Loh, kok sudah bangun?"

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan.

"Ini masih jam sepuluhan. Tidur lagi saja. Tidak apa-apa," tutur Baekhyun, menyadari gerak-gerik Luhan yang nampaknya sudah tersadar dari dunia mimpi. Mengingat mereka perlu banyak istirahat sebelum keesokan hari.

"Aku ... tadi sempat bermimpi. Tapi rasanya samar-samar," lirih Luhan.

Baekhyun lantas merespon dengan 'o' singkat.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Yah ... ingin berjaga-jaga saja,"

Keduanya pun terdiam dalam kesenyapan yang ada. Jelas canggung karena keduanya baru pertama kali ini berbicara satu sama lain, selain sama-sama berbicara ke Yixing yang lebih mereka kenal.

"Oh, iya. Byun Baekhyun,"

"Xi Luhan,"

'Kok rasanya aku pernah dengar namanya,' batin Baekhyun semari mengais sedikit memori dalam otaknya. Tapi ya sudahlah, "Kamu temannya Lay juga?"

"Kurang lebihnya, iya. Kami tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah perumahan,"

Baekhyun menggangguk singkat seraya bergumam 'o' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak ada salahnya, bukan, hanya bergumam 'o'? Daripada tidak memberikan respon. Iya, kan?

"Kau seorang malaikat?"

"Eh, bukan. Malaikat itu terlalu tinggi untuk disamakan denganku. Lebih tepatnya mungkin, umm ... manusia yang mendapat kekuatan dari Tuhan?"

"Pasti berat, ya, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkan para iblis?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Semuanya bisa melawan iblis-iblis terkutuk itu. Selama kita tetap percaya pada mukjizat Tuhan dan tetap berusaha melawan makhluk neraka itu dengan segenap kekuatan kita,"

"Selain itu, yang namanya perjuangan tidak hanya diri sendiri saja, tapi juga butuh dukungan dan bantuan dari orang lain," Pandangan Baekhyun lantas jatuh ke sudut pintu, "Aku sadar. Kalau aku egois, aku hanya akan kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi,"

"Wah, aku kebanyakan bicara, ya? Bicaraku sok bijak, ya? Maaf, maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hebat, kok, Baekhyun,"

Pemuda beranugerah cahaya itu terhenyak atas kalimat pujian dari Luhan, sebelum ia menyunggingkan senyuman lebar nan tulus.

"Terima kasih,"

...

Yixing mengerang kecil seraya menguap. Ia melirik ke jam mobil.

'Baru 12.04?'

Nampaknya malam masih panjang sebelum fajar menyingsing.

'Apa aku tidur lagi, ya? Tapi aku, kan, sudah tidak ngantuk,'

" _Lay ..._ "

Sontak desiran dingin tanda ketakutan mengalir di balik punggung hingga lehernya.

" _Kau takkan bisa lari dariku, Lay_ ... "

Kontan Yixing menoleh ke arah belakang. Hanya untuk mendapati Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan saling bersandar satu sama lain. Perlahan pria itu kembali menghadap ke depan.

" _Kau akan jadi mangsaku yang paling istimewa_ ,"

"Tidak!"

Lagi-lagi, tak ada siapapun.

" _Kau mengesalkan tapi itulah pesonamu. Kau ingin bermain hide and seek, hm? Dengan senang hati_ ,"

Suara tawa mengerikan menggaung dalam gendang telinganya.

Yixing refleks menekan telapak tangannya yang menutupi sepasang telinganya. Matanya tertutup erat, ketakutan. Tubuhnya tak terasa mulai lemas didera oleh tremor.

" _I love how weak and suffer you are in my grasp_ ,"

Kekehan menakutkan itu terus berlanjut, semakin keras dan panjang.

Sampai Yixing perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

...

Baekhyun kembali menatap kedua insan di hadapannya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Apa kalian yakin mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan penuh keyakinan yang terpancar jelas dari bola matanya.

"Iblis sialan bernama Suho itu sudah mengacaukan keluargaku," dumel Yixing.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan agar keduanya mendekat. Lantas ketiga pemuda itu merapat lebih dekat membentuk lingkaran kecil. Baekhyun pun mulai membeberkan strateginya dengan gestur-gestur tangan dan bisikan yang dipastikan tak bisa didengar oleh orang selain Luhan dan Yixing.

"Bagaimana?"

"Gila, sih,"

"Tapi boleh," sambungnya mantap.

"Ayo!"

Mereka pun mulai bergerak. Meninggalkan mobil yang tersembunyi dengan apik dalam halaman kecil sebuah rumah.

Menuju satu tempat yang pasti.

Pusat kota.

* * *

x

x

 **To Be Continue  
**

x

x

* * *

Suho berdiri dengan gagah di sudut sebuah atap bangunan. Pakaiannya yang kini berganti menjadi setelan hitam elegan dengan jubah warna senada yang bergerak harmonik oleh hembusan lembut angin dingin.

Tak perlu repot-repot berkeliaran mencari sang mangsa, ia sendiri bisa merasakan kehadiran Yixing di manapun ia berada. Betapa beruntungnya ia sempat mencicipi sedikit dari jiwa Yixing. Sehingga ia bisa melacak lebih mudah tanpa harus berkeliaran memutari kota.

Ah, ia tak sabar menyesap kelezatan dari jiwa buruannya itu.

Membayangkan pria itu jatuh ke dalam jaring perangkapnya.

Senyum tipis nan misterius terpatri dalam rupanya.

"Mari bersenang-senang, Yixing,"

* * *

Maaf banget aku baru bisa update sekarang. Masalahnya, kuotaku habis dan aku sempet sibuk selama lebaran. Belum idenya mendadak tersendat-sendat pas liburan. *facepalm*

Sekali lagi, Ajeng mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. *deep bow*

 **It's YuanRenKai** : Well, kita lihat saja nanti. Yap! Betul sekali. Gomawo review-nya.

 **munakyumin137** : Iya, biar nggak kesiksa rindu. XD Ya bukan dendam, sih. Cuma kesel sama sifat pemberontaknya Yixing. Gomawo review-nya.

 **cumi-cumi** : Nggak apa-apa, kok. Mianhae kalau sudah menunggu lama. Gomawo sudah review.

 **Guest** : Ya, betul sekali. Gomawo review-nya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya, chingu-deul. Dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca Chained Up.

Annyeong .. ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : WAR

" _The wolf rules, the wolf rules_ ,"

" _The sheep dancing, dancing like a puppet_ ,"

" _Circling with no joy but pure fear_ ,"

" _Singing 'long live the wolf, long live the wolf'_ ,"

" _And they ready to be eaten_ ,"

Lantunan indah sang iblis seketika terhenti. Suasana gereja megah itu kembali hening. Pengecualian pada sebuah suara langkah.

Suho tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui milik siapa ketukan kaki di lantai marmer gereja yang semakin mendekatinya itu.

Iblis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat jubah yang ia kenakan bergerak indah senada dengan arahnya berbalik. Ia pun memasang raut pura-pura terkejut begitu sepasang manik mereka bertemu, "Oh, Yixing. Tak kusangka kau akan datang sendiri pada malaikatmu. Kupikir kau akan pergi bersama dua temanmu itu dengan mobil. Ke tempat antah berantah mencari tempat berlindung yang semu,"

Di hadapannya Yixing berdiri dengan sorot mata tajam nan tak gentar.

Seulas senyum arogan terukir di rupa sempurna Suho. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk berserah diri?"

"Dalam mimpimu," sahut Yixing. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pistol terangkat.

Satu detik kemudian, terdengar suara muntahan peluru yang menggema kencang di penjuru gereja.

* * *

Inspired by The Strain and Legion

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly presented

x

x

 **Chained Up : Demon Slaves**

 **Chapter 7**

 **WAR**

X

X

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans

Genre : Horror, Suspense, Angst, Romance, Mystery

Cast : EXO members

Pair : SuLay, HunHan, and other EXO pairs

Rate : T+ (for story) and M (for blood, horror, and sexual scene)

Warning : Shou-ai (Boys Love), Typos, OOC, AU, dll

X

X

X

If you don't like it, just don't read

If you like it, just read

I'm not force you to give a review

But i will very happy to get a review sincerely from your deep heart

X

X

X

 **This work is pure from my mind and doesn't copy any fanfiction**

X

X

x

* * *

* **Flashback** *

"Jadi rencananya, aku akan melawan iblis bernama Suho yang kalian maksud. Kalian cukup mengalihkan perhatian para zombie, tidak harus melawan," jelas Baekhyun pada dua temannya yang mana membentuk lingkaran kecil bersamanya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengatasinya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Luhan. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia membalas. "Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengerahkan kekuatan cahayaku,"

"Aku saja yang menjadi umpan,"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Yixing kontan membuat kedua sahabatnya itu membulatkan mata penuh kaget.

"Lay, kau yakin?!" tanya Luhan, setengah berbisik.

"Dia bukan sembarangan iblis, Lay! Aku sudah pernah menyaksikan kengerian salah satu dari mereka," sahut Baekhyun dengan rasa cemas dan ngeri yang tercetak jelas pada air mukanya.

"Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengannya," tutur Yixing dengan tenang, ada rasa dingin yang tersirat tak langsung di balik ucapan itu.

"Lebih baik kau menyembuhkan orang-orang itu dulu, Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin ada korban yang bertambah saat kita menyerang dalang dari semua ini," saran lelaki bermarga Zhang itu. "Apalagi kau tahu, kan, jumlah iblis-iblis itu lebih dari satu?"

"Selain itu, kau harus menghemat kekuatanmu. Aku yakin jika kau terlalu mengurasnya di awal, kau tidak akan kuat berikutnya,"

"Aku akan membantu Baekhyun," tambah Luhan. "Kau pasti akan kesulitan menghadapi para zombie yang sebegitu banyaknya, bukan?"

Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua, tak percaya betapa tulusnya mereka membantunya hingga hatinya tersentuh. Ia pun mengulas senyum tipis dengan hembusan napas pelan, lalu mengangguk singkat. Menandakan ia menerima saran dari mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah mengumpulkan senjata?"

Baik Yixing dan Luhan sama-sama mengangkat barang yang mereka dapatkan selama perjalanan ke tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil. Yixing pistol, Luhan berupa parang sepanjang tulang hasta.

"Baiklah, perubahan rencana. Yixing akan menghadapi Suho, lalu aku dan Luhan akan melawan para zombie,"

Keduanya pun mengangguk paham.

"Oh, iya, Lay. Aku ada rencana khusus ketika kau menghadapi iblis bernama Suho itu,"

Baekhyun kemudian membisikkan beberapa kata pada Yixing.

"Kedengarannya gila, sih. Tapi boleh,"

 ***Flashback End***

...

Di tengah area luas pusat kota, berdiri dengan penuh kewaspadaan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sementara Yixing sendiri telah masuk ke gereja yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari pusat kota, usai Baekhyun memberitahunya ada aura iblis kuat di situ. Kemungkinan besar iblis yang dimaksud oleh Yixing sebelumnya.

Samar-samar terdengar kumpulan erangan pilu, yang semakin lama semakin jelas tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran.

"Mereka datang, Baekhyun," beritahu Luhan.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk mantap. "Aku tahu," gumamnya, setengah berbisik.

Pemuda berkekuatan cahaya itu mendesah singkat, sebelum memejamkan matanya sejenak.

 _Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Api hitam bergelora hebat sepanjang mata memandang._

 _Baekhyun tak percaya kehancuran ini, malapetaka ini, adalah akibat daripada keputusannya sendiri._

 _Ia seharusnya mendengarkan peringatan Tuhan untuk tidak gegabah membuka pintu antara dunia dan neraka untuk melempar kembali para iblis. Karena nyatanya, mereka memberontak dengan hebat. Bahkan semakin banyak kaum mereka yang keluar dari pintu neraka, tak perduli sehebat apapun kekuatan cahaya yang ia agungkan._

 _"Aku akan menahan mereka. Kau cepat tutup pintu neraka,"_

 _"Tapi, Chanyeol—"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu,"_

 _Tubuh lelaki jangkung itu diselimuti api merah. Ia kemudian terbang menerjang kawanan makhluk bersayap hitam yang menerobos keluar dari retakan pintu neraka._

" _CHANYEOL!"_

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memori kelam itu akan dan selalu selamanya terekam dalam kepalanya. Sebagai hukuman dan pengingat baginya untuk tidak lagi bertindak sembrono dan gegabah. Untuk setidaknya peduli kepada orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Dan kali ini, ia takkan membiarkan siapapun yang tak berdosa mati lagi.

...

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak peluru yang ditujukan padanya. Raut malas mulai terpampang di wajah Suho begitu ia menangkap timah silinder terakhir yang nyaris mengenai dadanya. Peluru itu pun berubah menjadi abu sepersekon kemudian, senasib dengan peluru-peluru sebelumnya.

Ia melirik ke Yixing yang nampak panik memandang pistolnya yang kini kosong peluru. Sang iblis pun menyunggingkan seringai tipis. "Tidak ada gunanya kau melawanku, Zhang Yixing," Matanya memandang gelap penuh kepuasan. "Kita beda level," desisnya.

Yixing memandang lurus ke arahnya. Ia menjatuhkan senjata yang digenggamnya ke bawah begitu saja. Menimbulkan suara keras ketika berbenturan dengan lantai marmer itu.

"Oh ya?"

"AKH!"

Kontan Suho mencengkram dadanya, meringis sakit merasakan bagian tengah dadanya bagai ditembus sesuatu dengan keras. Dan hanya ada satu kekuatan yang bisa membuat kaumnya kesakitan.

"Cahaya suci?"

Yixing tersenyum puas dengan tangan kirinya yang diselubungi cahaya putih terang. Baekhyun sendiri yang memberikannya sedikit kekuatan cahayanya sebelum berpisah. Kalau-kalau senjatanya tidak mempan untuk melawan iblis.

Wajah Suho perlahan kembali tenang seperti semula, meski ia masih menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya. "Kau memang penuh kejutan, Yixing,"

Suho melangkah ke sisi kiri altar seraya menurunkan tangannya yang mencengkram dadanya, pandangannya tak lepas dari Yixing. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?"

Iblis itu lantas menarik seorang lelaki muda dari balik pintu di dekatnya, membawanya ke depan dirinya dan mencengkram erat leher orang itu dari belakang. Kontan Yixing membulatkan mata horor menyadari siapa orang yang dijadikan sandera.

Orang yang sama yang telah ia cari-cari selama ini.

"TAO!"

" _Gege_ —"

"Ssshh. Jangan keras-keras teriaknya. Nanti lehermu bisa remuk, loh," ucap Suho dengan nada ramah yang tidak seharusnya.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" gertak Yixing penuh emosi.

Suho pun mengeluarkan senyum miring penuh kepuasan. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah? Menyerang adik kesayanganmu ini dengan sinar panas itu?"

Yixing mendengus kasar. "Pengecut!"

...

Baekhyun melepaskan kumpulan cahaya ke zombie terakhir. Membuat sosok wanita tua itu terhempas ke dalam area yang telah ia beri segel. Segel yang cukup kuat melindungi para manusia. Belajar dari kasus sebelumnya, di mana ia harus melihat nyawa seorang kakek yang ia selamatkan tercabut begitu saja di hadapannya.

Ia sendiri cukup lega karena tidak ada perlawanan yang begitu berat dari mereka. Jadi tidak ada yang harus menanggung luka parah ketika jiwa mereka kembali ke tubuhnya masing-masing seperti semula.

Namun karena terlalu fokus pada para manusia yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dalam segel buatannya, Baekhyun baru menyadari sebuah bayangan hitam bergerak cepat menuju Luhan.

"Luhan, awas!"

Sang pengendali cahaya sontak melompat, membuat keduanya berguling ke samping. Telat sedikit saja mungkin Luhan sudah diterkam oleh bayangan itu.

Sementara bayangan gelap itu sendiri memudar, menampakkan sesosok pria dengan sayap hitam legam dan manik mata tajam bak elang.

Oh Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh dia,"

Sehun mengacuhkan Baekhyun meski telunjuk lelaki itu sudah dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang memadat, kapanpun bisa melubangi sayap kehitaman milik si iblis. Pandangannya terpaku pada Luhan yang terduduk gemetar di atas tanah.

"Xi Luhan," panggilnya.

'Astaga! Jadi Luhan yang dia incar?!' batin Baekhyun. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Pantas saja Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan nama Luhan. Ternyata itu nama yang diucapkan iblis di hadapannya saat mereka bertemu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah ingat padaku sekarang?"

Luhan masih gemetaran. Ia perlahan mengambil parang panjang yang menjadi senjatanya dan mengacungkannya ke hadapan sosok yang penuh dengan atribut hitam itu, seolah mengisyaratkan agar Sehun tidak bergerak mendekatinya.

"Jawab aku, Luhan," perintah Sehun, penuh penekanan di balik ketenangan nada suaranya.

"Baiklah. Kuberi kau petunjuk. Namaku … "

"—Oh Sehun,"

Mendadak Luhan mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Suaranya tercekat akibat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan yang menghujam kepalanya begitu ia mendengar sepasang nama itu.

Nama yang terselip di ingatan terdalamnya.

Memaksa keluar, memaksanya untuk mengingat.

"Luhan!"

...

Yixing melangkah mundur. Raut wajahnya penuh akan keengganan. Keadaan gereja kembali hening hingga lelaki Zhang itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku menyerah," gumamnya.

Senyum miring Suho berubah menjadi seringai lebar kemenangan. "Nah, begitu seharusnya. Kalau kau menjadi anak baik dan menyerahkan diri sejak awal, mungkin aku sudah melepaskan adik kesayanganmu ini sedari tadi,"

"Sekarang, tukar posisi dengan dia,"

Mata Yixing bertemu dengan manik Tao. Sang adik menggeleng pelan dalam cengkraman erat di lehernya. Lalu manik hitamnya bergulir ke arah lain. Lebih baik ia saja yang disiksa daripada adiknya sendiri.

Yixing pun mulai melangkah dengan berat menghampiri mereka. Sedangkan punggung Tao didorong keras, membuatnya tersentak maju dan berjalan perlahan.

Ketika mereka berpapasan, Yixing berbisik. " _Gege_ akan segera menolongmu,"

Yixing semakin dekat dengan Suho. Ia bisa melihat sang iblis tersenyum licik nan puas dengan kentaranya.

Ketika jarak antara mereka hanya satu meter, secara mengejutkan Yixing menendang Suho dengan keras, tepat di perutnya. Membuatnya terjungkal jatuh ke belakang.

BRUGH!

"Sekarang!"

* * *

x

x

x

 **To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

Sehun tersungkur tak berdaya. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah langit yang didominasi warna kelabu. Beberapa bulu hitam sayapnya berserakan. Dada dan sebelah sayapnya memiliki lubang kemerahan yang sakitnya terasa begitu luar biasa.

* **Flashback** *

Sehun membulatkan mata. Sedetik kemudian ia terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memeluk pundak Luhan dari samping begitu menghampirinya.

Luhan mengangguk dua kali. Ia lalu memandang Sehun yang nampak menahan untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas, Han. Waktu kita tidak banyak,"

"Iya,"

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan. Pandangan keduanya terkunci beberapa sekon sebelum Luhan mulai menjauh.

* **Flashback End** *

Lama termenung, tiba-tiba Sehun terkekeh pelan. Senyuman keji pun merekah pada wajahnya. "Kau akan ingat padaku, Luhan,"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menangkapmu,"

"Lalu memasukkanmu ke dalam sangkar emas milikku,"

Pengendali cahaya bodoh itu, dia pikir hanya dia yang punya rencana.

Sepertinya dia lupa kalau kaum iblis itu adalah para makhluk dengan pemikiran yang jauh lebih cerdik dari manusia.

* * *

Maaf banget ya, semuanya, kalau Ajeng baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya Ajeng sempet kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutin Chained Up beberapa bulan ini. Setelah ini, Ajeng usahakan untuk lanjutin fanfic Chained Up sampai selesai.

 **TT zhang** : Iya betul. Sudah di-update next chapnya. ^^

 **Guest (1)** : Udah tradisi kalo tbc itu nanggung. X)) Kalau buat Chained Up Ajeng memang ngerancang maksimal 2k+. Oke. Makasih juga udah setia ngikutin Chained Up. ^^

 **demi** : Banyak-banyak berdoa aja. Tapi kayaknya kok nggak bakal tobat—ups, spoiler.

 **Guest (2)** : Sudah update next chap-nya.

 **cumi-cumi** : Tenang, bentar lagi bakal full moment Sulay kok.

 **sam** : Ajeng yang nulis aja ikutan gregetan sama si Suho. X))

 **elis spr** : Makasih. Iya, dia jahat bangeeeeet di sini. XD

 **Xingyikim** : Sekali-kali abang leader jadi jahat. X)) Wah, 'wajah malaikat hati iblis'. Cakep! XD

 **Bunnysheep91** : Makasih. Iya, film yang itu, betul! Aku nggak nyangka ada yang nonton juga, soalnya itu film lama dan nggak begitu terkenal. Iya, ada Gabriel nya juga. ^^

 **Guest (3)** : Sudah update. Maaf banget ya udah nunggu lama.

Kan dari Chained Up ini sudah ada dua fanfic yang take place di antara chapter. Rencananya, Ajeng mau bikin beberapa sekuel kelanjutan cerita. Mungkin dua atau tiga. Semoga bisa terealisasikan. Amin.

Oh, iya. Ajeng baru tahu kalau Lay itu suka banget sama domba. Sampai lagunya, Sheep, arti judulnya domba juga. Aduh, maaf Ajeng kudet banget. T_T

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya, chingu-deul. Dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca Chained Up.

Annyeong .. ^^

Note : Btw, ada yang ngerasa janggal, nggak, sama chapter ini? #senyummisterius


End file.
